Help Me Remember
by otownroxx
Summary: Jess gets into a car accident & ends up in a coma, while Rory's in Washington for the summer. Hearing the news, she hurries back to Stars Hollow. Just when she thinks all hope is lost, he wakes up. The only thing is, all he remembers is his past &...Luke.
1. Finding Out

Help Me Remember

Chapter 1 – Finding Out

"Jess, please. Just wake up. I—I don't know what I'd do without you here. I don't even remember how I was before you came. I don't _want_ to remember. Jess, you _have_ to wake up," I said desperately. "The doctor said if you don't wake up soon, you might not make it. But I won't accept that. Come on, Jess—"

"Ror, sweetie, we have to go now," Mom said gently.

I felt my eyes welling with tears, and I hastily wiped them away. I nodded, standing up and letting go of Jess's hand. Swallowing, I fought back another stream of tears that threatened to fall. Mom put her arm around me and led me from the hospital room.

I guess none of this really makes and sense to you, though. I should probably start at the beginning and introduce myself.

My name is Rory Gilmore, and I am seventeen years old. I live in a small town in Connecticut called Stars Hollow with my mom, Lorelai. It's just me and her, but I have no regrets.

My mom is my best friend—I can tell her anything. We can even finish each other's sentences, which I think is pretty cool. My mom has always made sure I've been taken care of. She even borrowed money from my grandparents so I could go to the prestigious school, Chilton Prep, which I attend. That might not seem like a big deal to those who don't know us or my grandparents, but it is. A _big_ deal. In fact, the only way Grandma would agree to pay for it is if Mom and I agreed to have dinner every Friday night at their house. Needless to say, Mom agreed, knowing how much going to Chilton meant to me. [After all, I plan on going to Harvard. I feel that Chilton will help to prepare me for what's to come.]

I don't mind the dinners, though, because it gave me a chance to get to know my grandparents. They hadn't really been in my life much before the Friday nigh dinner agreement.

Almost as soon as I got accepted to Chilton, I got my first boyfriend. _Dean_. He was great, a very nice choice for a first boyfriend. After awhile, however, he started to get jealous and paranoid whenever I would talk to another guy. We finally broke up a few weeks ago. We had been together for about two years.

I don't think I would have ever gotten the strength and courage to break up with Dean if it hadn't been for my mom and Lane Kim. Lane is my best friend in the whole world, after my mom, of course. I've known Lane since we were kids; we've always been friends. She is a very outgoing person, which unfortunately she has to hide from her mother. Mrs. Kim is a very religious person and doesn't believe in pretty much anything that you or I would consider even remotely fun. Lane doesn't let it get to her, though. I admire that. She follows her mother to church and goes out on blind dates with future Korean doctors, without complaining. She loves music, and she plans to be in a rock band someday.

Me, I like to read. A lot. I help out my mom at the Independence inn, which she runs, sometimes after school, but most of my time is either spent reading or doing homework. Sometimes I go to the movies, but I usually save my movie-watching urges until movie night.

At the beginning of the week, Mom and I pick a day and designate it 'movie night', in which we rent a movie and mock it mercilessly while eating an absurd amount of junk food. It's a lot of fun. I think every family should have a movie night. I think I suggested it to Luke once, but he just shook his head and said 'No thanks'. He is such a party pooper. 

Ah, Luke—the proud owner of Luke's Diner, at which Mom and I eat just about every meal. Luke's has the best coffee in Stars Hollow, and Mom and I _live_ for coffee. Anyhow, Luke and Mom are in love. Neither will admit it out loud, or to themselves even, but I know they are. The whole town can see it. Mom and Luke are constantly having to deny their feelings toward each other. It's especially bad now, because the two of them are barely speaking. I don't know what happened, but ever since Jess Mariano, Luke's nephew, drove my car and crashed it, Luke and Mom have been fighting.

Which brings me to Jess. He moves to Stars Hollow not too long ago from New York, basically because his mother couldn't handle him anymore. So now Jess lives with Luke in the apartment above the diner. It's a little small, but they manage.

Jess likes to read as much as I do, if not more. He and I got fairly close as the days went on. At one point Luke asked me to tutor Jess because he was falling behind in his classes. It's not that he was dumb—far from it, actually. He just lacked the motivation. So one night I had a study session with him at Luke's. Jess and I took a break and went to get ice cream, but we ended up getting into a car accident on our way back. So after that, Luke sent Jess back to New York. A few weeks ago, though, Jess moves back. I had been so happy to see him, I gave him a kiss. And not just a friendly peck, either. I don't know how to describe it without causing you to have a gag reflex, but let's just say the kiss shouldn't have happened. I had still been with Dean at the time. Realizing this, I did the only thing I could think of to do. I ran.

I got on a plane with Paris Gellar, my former sworn enemy, and left for Washington for the summer. My trip was cut short when I received a call from my mother just a few weeks after I had arrived...

*****

"Get that!" Paris ordered from the bathroom, referring to the telephone that was ringing rather loudly.

I picked up the receiver and gave the usual 'Hello' greeting to the person on the other end, who just so happened to be my mom.

"Rory, sweets, how are you?"

I quickly sat up straighter as I picked up on the anxiousness in her voice. "What's wrong?" I asked, not so sure I wanted to know the answer.

"Can you come home today by any chance?"

"Mom, what is it? Why? Did someone die?"

I tried to put a light tone on things, but it didn't work. My words sounded hollow, and my laugh was forced. A feeling of dread overcame me, and my throat suddenly felt dry. Mom exhaled and I tried to swallow the lump forming in my throat, expecting the worst. From her voice, I could tell that whatever she had to tell me wasn't going to be anything good.

"No one died, did they?" I pressed in a whisper, which was all I could manage right now.

"Oh no, no one died," she assured me. "But...there was an accident."

"An accident? Are you okay? Grandma and Grandpa?" My heart started to beat faster, and I started to get worried from the lack of information she was giving me.

"We're all fine, hun, don't worry. It's, um—it's Jess."

My breath caught in my throat. "Is he—is he hurt?" I choked out. "What happened?"

She let out a slow breath. Not looking good so far. "He's in a coma. He went out in Luke's truck a week ago and got into an accident. That boy has _really_ bad luck with cars."

I was quiet; I didn't know what to say. Mom must have gotten a little worried, because she called my name a few times and asked if I was still there.

"I'm here," I told her.

"Good. So, see, the doctor said seven out of ten times the person in a coma will wake up if they feel that they have a reason to."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Well, they need to feel like someone _wants_ them to wake up. The doctor believes that he can hear us, he just...needs help waking up. So he told us to talk to Jess. And so we have been."

"Who's we?"

"You know, everyone." Mom started rattling off names. "Me, Luke, Miss Patty, Babette, Taylor..."

"Dean?"

"No, but I heard this rumor that he was coming today. Now I don't know for sure, but—that's what I heard."

"So since you're calling," I started, "I guess you've had no luck in waking him."

"None whatsoever. But that is where you come in."

"Me? Where do I come in?"

"You come talk to him. Tell him he has to wake up or...or...else."

"But I have this big important...thing today."

"You have a _thing_ today?" Mom reiterated.

"Yes. A big lunch thing. Paris will kill me if I miss it."

"Miss what?" Paris asked, right on cue. She came out of the bathroom and sat down on her bed.

"Nothing. Mom," I turned my attention back to the phone, "I have to go. I'll be there as soon as I can," I promised.

"Alright. Bye sw—"

"Wait. Is his mom coming?"

Liz Mariano, Jess's mom, still lives in New York. Since she sent him off to Stars Hollow, she and Jess hadn't really spoken much. Then again, I don't think they communicated much when they still lived together, either. It was pretty much a 'you stay out of my face, I'll stay out of yours' deal, from what I hear.

"Not that I know of," Mom replied.

"That's sad."

"Make me sick," she agreed.

"I really have to get going," I said. "I'll call you when I get back."

"Talk to you then. Love you," she responded warmly.

I smiled. "I love you, too. Bye."

I hung up the phone and looked up to find Paris staring at me. She was practically giving me the evil eye. That girl really scares me sometimes.

I stood up and followed her out of our room.

*****

The lunch was great. There were a lot of important people there. It was one of those once-in-a-lifetime type things. Too bad I could barely sit still through it. I couldn't stop thinking about Jess.

I pictured the accident in my mind, even though I don't quite know what happened, and I felt sick to my stomach at the horrific images materializing inside my head.

__

"That boy has really bad luck with cars," Mom's words echoed in my ears.

I wonder why she waited until now to tell me. She had said the accident had happened a week ago. She knows how close I am with Jess, she should have told me right after it happened. Then again, maybe she had been hoping he'd wake up, so she wouldn't have to worry me.

A low murmur of voices and the scraping of chairs around me interrupted my thoughts. I snapped out of my daze as Paris reached over and pinched me.

"Come on, Gilmore. It's over."

Startled, I glanced around the room and realized that everyone was leaving.

"It's over?" I asked in confusion.

"It sure is," she replied.

"How was it?"

"It was interesting."

I nodded. We both turned around as someone cleared his throat behind us.

"Oh, hey Jamie," I greeted.

Jamie was another one of the out-of-town students just here for the summer. He's in college—Princeton, to be exact. Also—I think he has a thing for Paris. It's so cute how he acts around her, but Paris is oblivious. I tried to hint at it, but she didn't get it. She's not used to thinking about boys, I guess. She's got her eye on the prize—Harvard—and doesn't feel a need to date. Just another distraction, in her eyes. I do hope that Jamie asks her out, though. She needs to learn how to let her guard down some.

"Hey Rory," Jamie responded. He turned to Paris and gave her a smile. "Hi Paris."

"Hey Jamie," she responded, her eyes flicking to him. "Rory and I were just—"

"No, just me. I was leaving," I hurriedly cut in. "I have to go call my mom back. I'll see you later, Paris. Bye Jamie."

Paris's eyes widened and she gave me a pleading look. I grinned at her, grabbing my purse and leaving her there. I glanced back once, from the doorway across the room, and saw the two of them already caught up in a political debate. 'Yeah', I thought, 'they'll be fine.'

****

A/N:_ That part ['the doctor said 7/10 times the person in a coma will wake up...'] is totally made up. I have no idea what the statistic is, though I'm sure it's a lot smaller than that [lol]. Usually I would look it up to make my story more factual, but this time I'm just gonna leave it. LOL I really don't think you guys will care though. Anyway, about ½ of you guys wanted me to write this story, and the other ½ wanted me to finish 'Tired of Waiting' first. Well, I may be pretty stupid for doing this, but I'm going to try and do both. It didn't quite work the other times I tried writing 2 stories at once, but...I dunno, hopefully ToW won't be THAT long anyway. I don't see that as being an interesting long story. I'm thinking maybe it'll end after the wedding. Anyway, this story should be better. Let me know what you think, mkay?? ;) Thanks, & I'll try not to take TOO long between chapters, but I'm not used to writing/typing up stories anymore, so bear with me—it might take a little bit to get back in the swing of things. Sorry for the long A/N._


	2. Helpful Words

**__**

A/N:: **I'm glad [most of] you liked the first chapter. That really gives me confidence to continue on with the story. I was unsure, kind of, since I haven't been writing for months [as some of you know]. I got some more reviews, but they apparently got deleted or something when ff.net was messed up, so...oh well. ;) As to those of you who didn't like the "unnecessary background information" I put in, I was trying for something different. I thought it was a different way to pull you into the story, especially since I'm using first person and all. Its called being unique. Trying something not every other person does. That said, on with chapter 2.**

Chapter 2 – Helpful Words

I made it back to Stars Hollow the next night. I had told Paris to go on without me, because if I stayed, I wouldn't be able to concentrate anyway.

She informed me that if I left now I would probably regret it forever, but I told her I'd take that chance. I had to get home.

So here I was at the airport. As soon as I walked through the gate, Mom jumped out at me and gave me a hug, causing me to drop the bag I was carrying.

"Hi!" I laughed. "Okay...okay, Mom, you can let go now. I can barely breathe."

She pulled back and looked at me. "Did you grow?" she asked. I shook my head. "You look taller," she said thoughtfully.

"I don't think I noticeably grew since the last time you saw me," I pointed out.

"Hm. Turn sideways a minute."

"Mom, keep this up and I may decide to go back to Washington."

"I'll be good, I swear," she promised, even though she knew I wouldn't actually go back. She put an arm around me. "Let's go get your bags."

An hour later, I was in my room, unpacking my bags, when Mom burst into the room.

"Ready for Luke's?" she asked.

"Ooh, Luke's. I _missed_ Luke's," I announced.

I abandoned the rest of my unpacked bags, and we headed off to Luke's. As soon as we entered the diner, Luke glanced up and hurried over. He gave me a hug, a warm smile on his face.

"Hey Luke," I greeted, smiling back.

Luke is like a second father to me. I've known him about as long as I've known how to read. That is why I'm really sad that he and Mom are fighting. I know it was to do with me and Jess's car accident, but apparently it doesn't have to do with me personally, since Luke had given me such an affectionate greeting and all just now. I just wish I could help snap them out of it, you know? I feel like it's my responsibility to get things back to normal, since none of this would've happened if it weren't for me. They don't see it that way, but it's the truth.

Anyway, back to what's happening now. Luke went back behind the counter to take Babette's order. That's strange, I just realized that I almost never see Babette at Luke's. Hm. I guess she's just not as addicted to Luke's coffee as Mom and I are. I could hardly imagine such a thing.

I nudged Mom, motioning for her to talk to Luke. I know how much this fight thing has been bothering her, and how sorry she is for whatever she did or said. From what she's told me, she's tried to end the feud many times, but he acts so cold and uncaring, it's 'damn near impossible' [her words, not mine]. I, on the other hand, feel it's totally possible. How long could those two stay mad at each other, especially when something like Jess falling into a coma, happens?

Mom finally stepped in front of me and leaned on the counter. She watched Luke until he finally gave in and met her gaze.

"The coffee will be ready in a minute," he told her tonelessly.

"That's not what I was going to ask," she responded.

"I'm not talking about—"

"No," Mom cut him off. "I don't want to talk about 'us'. I'm through talking about 'us'. 'Us' is not a subject anymore as far as I'm—"

"I got it," he said darkly.

"Luke, come on, I _said_ I was sorry. Why won't you just accept my _sincere_ apology, and we can—"

"Go back to the way things were a month ago?" he finished.

"Well, yeah," Mom answered. "That was nice, right?"

"Nice," he repeated.

"Yes, nice. When we were friends, you told me how unhealthy I eat, and—"

"That's what you want?"

"Yes," Mom said, exasperated.

"That's it?" he pressed.

"That's it," she confirmed.

I watched Luke as his face fell slightly. Mom noticed, too. Luke turned his back to her, checking the coffee.

"What?" Mom glanced at me and I shook my head. "Luke?"

"It's not that easy, Lorelai," he told her, placing two cups of coffee in front of us.

"Why?" she countered. "All you have to do is accept my apology and then we can—"

"Mom." I placed my hand on her arm. "Let's go," I told her softly.

She saw the situation totally different from how I saw it—how it really was. She is baffled by Luke's behavior, but I understand where he's coming from. He wants to be with Mom. Being 'just friends' isn't cutting it anymore. He either needs to be romantically in her life, or not at all. At least that's what I think he thinks. Wow. I need coffee.

I took another sip of my coffee as Mom stood up.

"Fine," she declared. "This conversation isn't going anywhere, anyway." She threw some money on the counter and stormed out of the diner ahead of me. I glanced at Luke sympathetically before I followed her. Luke looked like he had just lost his best friend.

"You're going to have to do it sooner or later."

"Will not," Mom argued.

"Good argument. Ever thought of becoming a debater?"

She and I were on our way to the hospital, and I was trying once again, after many failed attempts, to open her eyes to Luke. It's not looking good, though. She pulled the Mom card.

"Funny. But this is not a discussion. I'm not asking Luke out on a date, and that's that. End of discussion."

"That is so not end-of-discussion," I retorted.

"I'm the Mom, Ror, I get to decide when it is end of discussion, not you. Me. And _I_ say it's end of discussion."

"You don't even have to phrase it like 'Will you go out with me, Luke?'" I continued. "You could say something like 'Are you busy tomorrow? No? Well, would you like to do something?'"

"But I guess I got overruled," Mom muttered.

I grinned, leaning back in my seat and staring out the window. I had a feeling that by the end of the week, I could get Mom and Luke talking again. I'll get them together if it kills me.

*****

"Can I help you?"

Mom told the woman behind the desk near the waiting room that we were here to see Jess Mariano.

"Ah, Mr. Mariano. He has had a lot o visitors in the past few weeks."

"Yeah. We're hoping to come here one day soon and find nothing but an empty bed," Mom replied.

"Mom!" I stared at her with wide eyes.

"No, no, I meant we hope that he'll wake up and be able to go home soon. Not that I hoped he'd _die_ and be moved or something," she corrected herself.

"God." I shook my head, glancing over at the families sitting in the waiting room. They all looked so sad...I felt sorry for them. They were probably waiting for news on the health of a family member or a friend. Then I thought about why _I_ was here, and I went back to feeling sorry for Jess.

I had tuned Mom and the receptionist out, but apparently, judging by the way the woman was glaring, Mom had put her foot even further in her mouth.

Thankfully, the woman let us go see Jess. I wouldn't have been surprised if she had just kicked us out of the hospital right then and there.

Mom and I walked down a wide hallway, and she stopped in front of one of the doors near the end of the hall. She motioned for me to go in.

I hesitated. I was having second thoughts. I thought back to the time my grandpa was in the hospital last year, and I remember how scary it had been, not knowing if he was going to be okay. I didn't know if I could go through that again—I needed time to think first.

But evidently Mom had other ideas. She opened the door for me and gave me a slight push. She followed me into the room, and the door slammed closed behind her with a thud.

She gave me an encouraging smile, and I walked over to Jess's bed.

He looked so lifeless and vulnerable. I barely recognized him. I pulled up a chair and sunk into it, staring at the boy who had stolen my heart.

"Talk to him," Mom urged.

"I—"

"Want me to leave?"

I didn't answer, so she walked over to me, kissed the top of my head, and left the room. I watched the door close after her.

Turning back to Jess, I placed my hand on his and started talking.

"I don't really know where to begin, or what to say," I started. "But I'll do whatever it takes to wake you up, so...here goes." I paused. "I missed you. I know I wasn't gone that long, but I did. I am sorry I ran away after I kissed you, but I didn't know what else to do. I was still with Dean at the time—I'm not now, though—and you know me...I couldn't handle it. I couldn't just go up to Dean and tell him it wasn't working. No, that would be the sensible thing to do." Hot, bitter tears formed in my eyes, and I fought to hold them back. "No one expects something like this to happen, though. I don't even know if you can hear me. I don't know what it means that you have been in a coma for three weeks. It's not good, I'm guessing. So just wake up, Jess. You can do it anytime. Come on," I pleaded.

Just then the door opened, and Mom reappeared. "Hey hun," she said softly.

"What if he doesn't wake up soon?" I wanted to know.

"Well—"

"Should we be really worrying right now, or—"

She put her arms around me. "Don't worry, he'll be fine," was all she said.

After our stop at the hospital, when we were on our way home, I started to get really tired. I guess the stress of everything was finally catching up to me. I fell asleep in the car almost immediately.

I awoke to Mom's voice. I opened my eyes to see her hovering over me, announcing that we were home.

Home. Such a relief to finally be home. To sleep in my own bed. To—worry about whether or not Jess would be alright.

I sighed. Home sweet home.

*****

A week later, I had settled into a routine. I wake up, have breakfast at Luke's, head over to the hospital to talk to Jess [in hope that he would wake up], make it back to Luke's in time to eat lunch, go to Lane's to hang out for an hour or so, and head home to wait for Mom to get off from work.

Such a rut I was in. The highlight of my weeks, however, were movie nights. Mom would leave work early and come home and—well, we'd watch a movie.

Tonight was going to be fun. We rented 'Grease' and 'Willie Wonka and the Chocolate Factory'. We rented Willy Wonka just about every week. Mom has a thing for the Oompa Loompas.

I sat on the couch, reading my book, waiting for Mom to come home so we could go to Doose's and stock up on every kind of junk food imaginable.

A few minutes later, she came home. I ran over to greeted her at the door.

"Mom!" I cried, giving her a hug.

She hugged me back. "Miss me?" she teased.

"I had an unbelievably boring day. I was literally counting down time until you got home so the fun could begin." I grinned.

"What fun might that be?" she asked.

"Grease, Willy Wonka..." I was a little disappointed that that which I had been looking forward to all day, Mom had completely forgotten.

"Oh no..."

"What?" I asked.

"Don't hate me."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"I completely forgot. I called Luke earlier—"

"But you're not talking to Luke," I cut her off.

"I know, but I asked him if he'd meet me so we could talk."

My eyes lit up. "You're going on a date with Luke?"

"No, not a date, per say—" She started upstairs, and I followed.

"This is great. Go on, talk. Make up with him, and _don't_ forget anything! I want all the details when you get back." I picked out an outfit for her.

Mom laughed, disappearing into the closet to change. She came out a minute later. "So you think this is a good idea?"

"It's about time," I answered, handing her some jewelry. "Are you excited?"

Her face broke into a grin as she put on a pair of earrings. "I think I am. Is that weird? I mean, it's _Luke_."

"It's not weird at all," I told her. "When are you meeting him?"

The doorbell rang.

"Now," she told me, grabbing her purse. We headed downstairs. "Sorry about the movies—"

"It's fine, Mom," I insisted. "Now go out with Luke." I pointed toward the door.

"Thanks." She smiled, going over to the door and throwing it open.

I watched as Luke's mouth dropped slightly. He regained his composure and managed a greeting.

"Hey," Mom returned. She glanced at me. "I'll see you later, hun."

"Bye. Have fun, guys."

And then they were off.

I went back into the living room and lay down on the couch and turned on the TV, absently flipping through the channels for about ten seconds, before turning the TV right back off.

"There's got to be something better to do..." I said to myself.

Suddenly, I had an idea. I stood up, grabbed my coat and my purse, and headed out the front door. I was going to the hospital.

****

A/N:: I hope you liked this chapter...please review!! I would've had it up sooner, but ff.net wasn't letting me upload it. ;)


	3. Wishful Thinking

****

A/N:: _Thanks for all the great reviews. ;) I've been trying to upload this chapter all day [technically I DID upload it on 6.18, but ff.net deleted it or something]...ff.net wasn't letting me onto the site. LOL but here it finally is. I even PR'd it [and found a few errors... o;) ] b/c I had so much time. I usually don't have time to PR it b/c I'm so behind in updating or something, I just wanna get it up LOL. Anyway, not a whole lot happens in this chapter, I guess, but...I hope you like it anyway. ;)_

Chapter 3 – Wishful Thinking

I didn't necessarily know what I was doing. I was pretty sure that visiting hours were over, but something told me to keep walking.

I made my way up to the receptionist's desk and was glad to see someone other than the woman I usually saw there. She glanced up as I neared the desk.

"Visiting hours are over," she told me.

"I know, but...I just flew in from out of town, when I heard my boyfriend was in a coma, and I just have to see him..."

"The only people allowed in after visiting hours are relatives."

"Did I say boyfriend?" I asked. "Because I meant _brother_."

She smiled, shaking her head. "Ten minutes."

I smiled back gratefully, hurrying to his room before she could change her mind.

I closed the door behind me and went over to sit in the chair next to Jess's bed.

"Hey there," I whispered. "Guess who?" I paused. "Well, I didn't do much today—nothing new, at least. I really wish you would wake up, Jess. Or I wish I could at least know for sure that you hear me. I wish we could talk again, face to face. There's so much going through my head right now, and I feel like you're the only one I can tell it to. Which is ironic, but—"

I stopped. Did his hand just move? Convincing myself that I had just been seeing things, I continued talking.

"I told you I broke things off with Dean, remember? Well, I did it for you. I was going to come back to you, Jess. I don't regret anything that happened and I know that if you can just wake up, everything can get back to normal. Back to the way things used to be three weeks ago, only better."

There was a knock on the door, and it slowly opened.

"I'll be out in a second," I told the woman. She nodded, leaving.

"Bye, Jess. I'll see you tomorrow." I kissed his hand, then I left.

I pulled into the driveway just in time to see Mom burst out laughing and lean over and kiss Luke on the cheek. They were standing on the porch, and by the looks on their faces, I could tell the 'date' went well. That's good. I wasn't exactly sure what it meant, but it looked good.

I sat in my car until Luke left, then I got out and walked up to Mom. She was still outside, and when she saw me, she jumped. Apparently she hadn't seen me drive up.

"Rory?" she called. "What are you doing out here?"

"I just came back from the hospital. I went to see Jess."

"Oh? Any change?"

I shook my head, and she ushered me inside.

"What do you say we watch Willy Wonka and finish off the gallon of ice cream in the freezer?" she suggested.

"I'll get the ice cream."

I made my way into the kitchen and grabbed the Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream from the freezer. I went to get some spoons, but I ended up collapsing in a chair instead. I started crying, and Mom came in and wrapped her arms around me. I had never felt so helpless.

After I had calmed down some, we decided to skip the movie and just dive right into the ice cream instead. We sat across from each other at the kitchen table, taking turns getting spoonfuls of ice cream.

"So, what happened with you and Luke tonight?" I wanted to know. I stuck my spoon in my mouth and looked at her innocently.

"Nothing," she said quickly. She rolled her eyes. "Okay, something."

"A good something?" I prodded.

"A good something," she confirmed.

"Well?" I cried. "Tell me!"

She grinned mischievously. "I feel like we switched roles again. Aren't I usually the one probing for details?"

"Yes, but if I remember correctly, I have always given you the details when you asked," I pointed out.

"Okay, I give. So we were at this nice restaurant on the edge of town, and I asked if he meant what he said about us never being able to go back to how it used to be."

She paused, so I motioned for her to go on.

"And he said if that's what I wanted, it would have to be that way, because he didn't like being mad at me. I'm like, hey, me either. So _then_..."

"Then..." She had me on the edge of my seat.

"Then we sat Kirk, and he came over asking to borrow some Sweet 'N Lows." She laughed. "We gave them to him and I saw him stick them in his pockets as he was walking aw—"

__

"Mom!"

"Oh, right. So there Luke and I were, right? Well, I started thinking about me and Luke and Luke and me and I was wondering...Did _I_ want things back to the way they were before? Maybe you had a point with the whole moving forward thing. So I kind of asked if he wanted to go on a real date."

My face broke out into a grin. "No."

"And you know, it doesn't feel as weird as I thought it would, picturing me and Luke on a date. Of course, you do know we have to go shopping now."

"Of course," I agreed.

We talked and laughed and exhausted ourselves to the point where we could barely keep our eyes open, before we finally decided to call it a night.

I went into my room and set my alarm for eight o'clock, put some optimistic thoughts in my head, and...fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.

*****

The next morning, I woke up, quickly got dressed, and headed for Luke's for some breakfast before I hit the hospital.

Luke looked like a changed man. His facial expression was still the same, of course. But, no, it was something about his eyes that gave him away. Dare I say it—Luke looked _happy_. He might as well have started whistling and greeting everyone with a smile as they came in. Somehow, though, he managed to restrain himself.

I sat down on a stool at the counter, and he nodded at me. "Hey, you want coffee? I'm getting you coffee." He hurried off to get the coffeepot and seconds later, I had one steaming cup of coffee in front of me. I laughed, reaching into my purse.

He stopped me. "It's on me."

"Thanks, Luke."

I finished the cup of coffee and left for the hospital. I went on the elevator to the right floor and walked over to the receptionist's desk. Another new face greeted me from the other side. "Can I help you?" the woman asked with a smile.

"Oh, hi...I'm here to see Jess Mariano."

She glanced down at the paper in front of her, then she glanced at the computer to her right.

"I'm sorry, I don't see that name..." She pressed a few keys. "Sorry, I'm new here," she apologized.

"That's okay. I know what room he's in, can I just go see him?"

"I—oh, alright."

Wow. I didn't really think that she would let me. I hurried to Jess's room, before she changed her mind and decided not to let me back there. I walked into the room, frowning as I glanced around. The bed was empty. No one was even—

The sound of a toilet flushing interrupted my thoughts. I watched hopefully as the doorknob slowly turned and the door finally flew open. My face fell, however, when I saw that it was just a nurse. She held a bucket of cleaning supplies in one hand. Smiling at me, she left the room.

I sunk onto Jess's bed, wondering where he was. Had they moved him to a different room? Why couldn't the girl find his name on her computer?

I glanced up as a shadow fell across my shoes. I blinked.

"Jess!"

Jess slowly walked into the room, eyeing me. He picked up the small pile of things that was on a desk in the corner of the room. I hadn't noticed them there before.

"Yes?" he asked.

"It's so great to see you up!" I exclaimed, jumping up and giving him a hug. He awkwardly placed a hand on my back, before lightly pulling away.

"Do I know you?"

**__**

A/N::_ LOL, let me know what you think. I have 1 ½ more chapters written, so...the sooner I get reviews, the sooner I'll probably put up the next chapter!! And I got so bored since the only reason I was online was to get on ff.net to upload/read stories, that I went ahead and just typed ALL that I have written. So I have almost 2 more chapters typed up. So that makes it that much easier for me to be able to upload the next chapter, as soon as I get some reviews with this one. ;) Also...having kind of a mental block on where exactly I want this story to go. I'm in the middle of [almost done with] chapter 5, but I want something *good* to happen, and I don't know what. If you have any ideas, e-mail me or leave a review. You'd be helping out so much, and I'd be sure to credit you, too. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter, and thanks for reading. ;)_


	4. Stressful Times

**__**

A/N:: Thanks for the reviews, guys. ;) Sorry it took so long to add this chapter, but I was busy. I have a job now, and I work a lot, and when I get home, I'm sooo tired, it's not even funny. Anyway, yeah, I'm still unmotivated to write ToW, so it'll still be a bit until that chapter's up b/c I still haven't started it. This chapter was pretty much written, I just had to add some stuff and change a little bit around, and then I did some little edits and stuff. I hope I got it right and don't have to rewrite this chapter AGAIN, but...tell me how you like it so far, in yur reviews. Thanks so much. I started chapter 5 awhile back, I dunno how far I am into it, but hopefully it won't take long to get it up.

si**_c_**k**_y_**o**_u_**n**_g_**c**_h_**i**_c_**k**_ -_** I don't know how to respond to yur review. Thanks, I guess...I'm sorry you feel it's not realistic, but I've never experienced something like this, and I'm writing to the best of my ability...I actually had something in this chapter that wasn't "realistic" as my sister said, and I changed it, so hopefully this chapter is a little better with that. Let me know, b/c I need to hear if it isn't, too.

****

IL**_o_**v**_e_**J**_e_**s**_s - _**Thanks so much for yur review!! You rock. I 3 long reviews, yay. ;) It's funny, b/c I actually had the same idea as you gave me, and it's in the next chapter, I believe. So look out for that. ;)

****

Je**_s_**s**_i_**c**_a -_** I don't know why the chapter #s are all screwy...I blame ff.net. When it was acting all retarded, I uploaded a chapter [smart, right?? uploading when the site's being stupid??] and it added 2 chapter numbers or something, but...not an actual duplicate chapter, so I can't delete it. I don't know how to explain it. For all I know, it could already be fixed. Is it?? It should say, um...4.

****

Chapter 4 – Stressful Times

"What? Of course you know me!" I scrunched up my face. "Wait, are you—oh, I see what you're doing. Well, I'm really sorry about leaving for Washington before we got a chance to talk. But I'm going to make it up to—"

"Who are you?" Jess enunciated each word, slowly, as if I was a child. He looked dead serious, and that scared me.

"Do you..." I cleared my throat. "Do you really not remember me?"

"I really don't," he said flatly.

"Jess, it's me. Rory."

"Doesn't ring a bell." He went over to the window and peered out through the blinds. "I take it I'm not in New York anymore. Where am I?"

"You're in Stars Hollow, Connecticut." I was bewildered that I even had to tell him.

"What am I doing here?" he wondered aloud. He turned back to me. "You wouldn't happen to have a cigarette, would you?"

My eyes widened. "No."

His eyes scanned over me and I felt my face grow hot. "No, I guess you wouldn't, would you?"

"Jess—" I reached out to him, and he stared at me as if I was diseased.

"Stars Hollow..." He glanced out the window again. Groaning, his shoulders slumped. "Uncle Luke. Dammit!"

"You live with Luke," I said cautiously, slowly making my way over to him. I was careful not to make any sudden movements. I didn't know what he would do—he was acting strangely.

"I haven't seen my uncle in years. I _live_ in New York with my drunken mother."

"No, you moved last year. You seriously don't remember?"

"I don't usually remember things that haven't happened," he told me.

"But—"

"This is fun and all, but I'm going to go."

He started walking to the door. I didn't know what else to do but follow him. As soon as we reached the door, however, a nurse came over to us, blocking our path.

"I just called your uncle to tell him that you're awake," she said to Jess. "He said for you to wait here; he'll be right over."

Jess nodded, and the nurse left.

"Good, so Luke knows you're awake," I said. "If you want, I could stay here with you while you wait for him. To keep you company. If you want."

He glanced at me. "I'm not waiting," he said bluntly.

"What? You're—" I stopped. "But he's coming right now. You won't be waiting long."

"I don't feel like waiting at all. You can wait. When he gets here, tell him I'll see him at the diner."

"Do you even know where that is?" I asked, feeling a headache coming on. I massaged my temples slowly with my index fingers.

Jess frowned. Apparently he hadn't thought that far ahead. "Fine. You can come with me and show me. We'll leave Luke a note."

"No," I told him. "He's going to be here in less than—"

"Fine. Stay. I don't care. I'll find the place."

He started for the door again. I stopped him.

"Wait, I'm coming."

"So, you know my uncle?" Jess broke the silence as we left the hospital.

I hurried to keep up with him. "Yes. Everyone knows Luke. And everyone else, for that matter. It's a small town." I glanced at his profile, and he finally met my gaze.

"You have a problem?" he demanded.

I started to shake my head, but I stumbled on something in the road and started to lose my balance. Jess reacted quickly and caught me. In his arms, all my old feelings came rushing back. We stared at each other for a second, and in that brief moment, from the look in his eyes, I could have sworn he felt it too.

But he just coughed and let me go as I steadied myself.

"So are you going to take me to his place?"

"Sure," I sighed. "Might as well."

Half an hour later, we stood in front of Luke's diner. I started to lead the way in, but I stopped when I noticed Jess wasn't following.

"Come on," I exclaimed.

He made a face. "I don't see why I'm doing this," he muttered.

"Well you can't not go in now. You already left the hospital without waiting for Luke. You're not leaving here. At least not until he gets back and sees you're okay."

I ushered him into the diner. "You know, I'm surprised we didn't pass him on our way from—"

"Look, everybody, Jess is awake!" someone exclaimed. Everyone looked up and called out a greeting to Jess.

Patty walked over and gave him a hug. "Jess! I didn't even know you were awake, sweetie. I was _just_ on my way over to come visit you again."

Jess narrowed his eyes as she pulled away. "Who—"

"Jess, let's go wait for Luke," I suggested, pushing him toward the stairs. I went up and let myself into Luke's apartment. Jess followed, looking around curiously.

"I guess Luke was in such a hurry to come get you, he didn't stop to let anyone else know you were awake."

"Huh." His eyes fell on his bookcase, and he raised an eyebrow as he recognized most of the books as his own.

"Do you remember any of this?" I found myself asking. Now he was staring at a framed picture of Luke on the dresser near the door. He shook his head, placing the picture right back where he had gotten it. I sighed.

The door to the apartment opened just then, and Jess and I both looked up. Luke stood in the doorway, a big smile on his face. Well, at least he didn't appear to be mad that we hadn't waited for him. That's good.

"Luke," Jess said.

"I was walking around the hospital looking for you," Luke told him, a slight frown on his face. "You should have waited for me." The smile immediately returned, however, and he added, "Oh well, it doesn't matter now. I'm just glad you're awake." He leaned over for a hug.

"I've had enough people touching me for one day, thanks," Jess said, backing away. He moved away from me, too.

Luke looked at me. "When did he wake up?"

"Earlier today, I think. But Luke—"

"Well, come in. We need to call Liz and tell her you're okay."

"Why am I here in the first place? And what the hell happened to me?" Jess demanded.

Luke frowned in confusion, and I explained that Jess didn't remember anything.

"So...anything, huh?"

"All I remember is coming home one night and having my mom bitch at me for something and then I left again, to get away from her. I don't remember anything else that happened after that."

"That was the day before your mom sent you to Stars Hollow to live with me. That was last year, Jess."

Jess stood up from where he had been sitting on his bed. "For all I know, you guys could be making this all up. I'm out of here."

"Jess—" Luke started.

__

"Jess," I echoed.

He glanced back from the doorway, stared at me for a moment, then disappeared. This time I didn't follow him.

*****

"He really doesn't remember anything?" Mom asked.

She had just gotten off from work and she and I were sitting in the kitchen talking about Jess.

"Nope."

"A little disappointed?" she asked knowingly.

"A little," I admitted. "But think about how he must be feeling..."

"Are you going to follow him around like a little lovesick puppy until he finally remembers you, like that girl did on that one show...what was the name—Everwood?"

I smirked at her. "No, and I don't consider myself a 'lovesick puppy'. Besides," I went on, "he made it clear that he didn't want to have anything to do with the people in Stars Hollow."

"He's just confused," Mom argued. "You can't push him to remember stuff, because it doesn't work that way. But you can be his friend. You can talk to him about it."

"I guess you're right."

There was a knock at the front door, and Mom and I exchanged glances.

"You have another date with Luke tonight?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Not that I know of."

I laughed. "I'll get it."

I went to the front door, but she followed me anyway. I opened the door and was surprised to see Jess standing there. "Hi," I breathed. God, he looked good. Awake and all.

"Hey." He glanced over my shoulder at Mom. She was grinning.

"It's nice to see you up and about, Jess," she said.

He nodded. "You must be Lorelai. Luke was telling me about you."

"Don't believe a word of it."

"Oh, it's all true," I teased. She pretended to be shocked at my comment.

"I think he needs to be checked," Jess said.

"What brings you here, Jess?" I asked. "Not that I mind, of course," I added quickly.

He looked tired. Or stressed. Or both, I guess. "Can we talk?"

I nodded, flashed a half-smile at Mom, and followed Jess out into the night.

**__**

A/N:: Eh...what did you think?? *looks hopeful* I hope you liked it. Please review.


	5. Growing Up

**__**

A/N:: Hey guys...thanks to my reviewers, you rock!! I hope you're liking the fact that it only took me a few days to post this chapter, lol...I have tomorrow and Sunday off from work, so maybe I can write a bunch and maybe have the chapters up more frequently...what do you think about that?? ;) The reason I haven't updated as much lately as I wanted to, is b/c I was busy last week and stuff...my birthday was last Wednesday, the 25th, and my dad's birthday was a few days before that. And started a new job, getting used to it...trust me, I'll eventually get 'back into the groove of things'. Bear with me. ;)

Chapter 5 – Growing Up

"Hey."

"Hey," I returned, crossing my arms to keep warm. I really wished I had thought to grab a jacket before coming out 'to talk'. But I saw Jess and all sensible thoughts left me.

"Here." He took off his jacket and tried to hand it to me.

"Oh, no. You really don't have to—"

He put the jacket on my shoulders and I smiled inwardly.

"Thanks."

He shrugged.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

He glanced at me. "I was talking to Luke before. He told me about you, me, and how we—" He stopped, thinking about his next words. "How we were good friends."

"Yeah, I like to think we were kind of close," I told him.

"I'm sorry I don't remember."

"It's not your fault," I assured him.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" he asked suddenly.

I looked up, surprised. "Sure."

"We can...talk some more. You can tell me what I can't seem to remember."

"Sounds like a plan."

"I better get going. Luke is waiting to lock up the diner."

"Alright."

"Meet me at Luke's tomorrow?" he asked.

I nodded, starting to take off his jacket.

"Keep it. You can give it back to me tomorrow."

I nodded again, all words suddenly escaping me. I felt the warmth of his breath on my neck. We were standing so close. If I just leaned forward a few inches...

"See you tomorrow," he said, breaking into my thoughts.

"Tomorrow," I echoed, watching his retreating back. I bit my lip to keep myself from grinning like an idiot.

*****

In the morning, I went to great lengths to make sure I looked good. I usually didn't care, but today was different for some reason. I picked out a nice outfit that Jess had once complimented me on, I put on a little makeup, dabbed on some lip-gloss, and I was good to go.

Mom stopped me as I was walking to the door. She looked nice, too.

"Where are you going?" she questioned.

"Luke's. I'm meeting Jess."

"Wait for me!" She sprayed on some perfume and turned to me, quickly spraying me as well.

"Hey!" I laughed.

"For Jess." She grinned at me and then we were off to Luke's.

Not long later, we were seated at the counter. Jess walked over. He caught my eye and I felt myself blushing. He hid a smile.

"Coffee? Luke tells me you guys love coffee."

"Only with the air we breathe," Mom said.

"As opposed to..."

She was quiet for a moment. "We love coffee, alright?"

Jess smirked. "Right." He set down two cups and spilled coffee into them.

"When do you get off?" I asked him, taking a sip of my coffee.

"I just have to tell Luke I'm going," he answered. "You ready?"

"I heard you were out of the coma," a voice cut off my response.

Jess looked up and Mom and I both turned around. I groaned. Dean.

"Do I know you?" Jess asked, narrowing his eyes. His face instantly became guarded.

"Very funny," Dean replied. "Why don't you just go back to New York again, where you belong? You're not wanted here."

"Funny, I don't know why the hell I'm here in the first place. I'd be happy to go back to New York."

"Then go."

"Well, apparently I live here now."

"Apparently?" Dean scoffed.

"Dean—" I had to do something. Dean didn't even know about Jess, and how he didn't even remember anything.

"Oh, _you're_ Dean..." Jess laughed. "You're pretty pathetic, man, from what I hear."

"I'm what?"

"Jess—" I tried again to get someone to listen to me. Either one, it didn't matter at this point.

Jess went around the counter and stood a few feet away from Dean.

"You're pathetic," he repeated. "You just stood by and watched your girlfriend slip right through your fingers."

Uh oh. I don't like where this conversation is going...

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Jess smirked. "You and Rory. Or Rory and I, for that matter."

"I'd watch it if I were you," Dean warned. He glared at Jess once more, before walking back out of the diner.

"Ready to go?" Jess asked me again.

Still in a sort of shock over what had just happened, I turned to Mom.

"See you later, sweets," she said, leaning over to kiss my forehead. "Have fun."

"We'll be upstairs," Jess told her.

"If you see Luke, send him down here," Mom called after us.

*****

"I bid ninety dollars on a basket full of junk just to make your boyfriend mad?" Jess laughed. "Okay, now I think you're just making it all up."

"Believe it, buddy," I replied. "'Cause it happened."

"But you and I—we never went out?" he asked, stealing a glance in my direction.

I shook my head. "Nope. I've been with Dean ever since you moved here."

"I don't know why you were with that jerk. I mean, I have barely spent any time with you, but he doesn't seem like your type."

I sighed. "I guess not. He didn't used to be like this, though."

"Why the sudden change?" he wanted to know.

"You. I think he felt threatened by you or something. He didn't like that I was friends with you."

"Figures." Jess paused. He looked like he had something he wanted to say, but was trying to come up with the right words. "I heard you," he finally said.

I frowned in confusion. "You heard me?" Realization dawning on me, I exclaimed, "When, in the hospital?"

He nodded. "The last time you came. You said you broke up with Dean for me."

"I did." The statement almost came out more like a question. "So why did you act like you did when you came in and saw me the next day?"

"Well, I didn't know it was you. And I was confused. Hell, I still am. From what you and Luke have told me, I don't even know who I am anymore. I must have grown up a lot after moving here. I sure as hell have changed."

"You did. Grow up, I mean."

"And now it seems as if I'm going backwards," he said, only half-joking.

I placed my hand on his. "You're doing fine, given the circumstances."

His eyes locked with mine. "Thanks."

I bit my lip. "Sure." I glanced at my watch. "Wow, it's getting late. I better get going," I said, almost reluctantly.

"Oh, right. Sorry to keep you so long."

"You didn't. I had fun." I glanced down, feeling suddenly shy.

"We'll have to do it again sometime, then," he replied.

We headed downstairs.

"I guess I'll see you tomor—"

"I'll walk with you," he offered.

I glanced over my shoulder. "I don't think anything will happen...most of us don't even lock our doors at night," I pointed out, turning back to him. Seeing the look in his eyes, I blushed. "Except...that's not the reason you offered to walk me home," I realized.

He smiled, opening the door for me. We walked in peaceful silence for a few minutes, before Jess cleared his throat. I looked at him expectantly.

"Oh, uh...It was nice talking to you today," he said.

I smiled. "It was," I agreed.

We reached my house and made our way up to the front door. We just stood there for a minute or so, staring at each other, until I remembered something.

"Oh! I still have your jacket!" I cried.

"I'll get it some other time."

"No, let me get it. I don't want to lose it or anything." I let myself into the house, and he hesitantly followed me, closing the door behind him.

He gazed into my room from the doorway. "You like to read," he observed, noticing all of the books scattered in small piles around my room.

"Just like you," I told him, going over to my closet and searching for his jacket. I came out a minute later, holding up the jacket in triumph. Jess wasn't paying attention, though. He was staring at something on my dresser. I went over and peered over his shoulder.

"What are you—" I paused. "Oh." I picked up the picture he had been looking at. It was a picture of me. "That's from Sookie's wedding," I explained.

"What's a 'Sookie'?"

I laughed. "She's my mom's best friend, and she's also the chef at the inn Mom runs," I told him. "This picture was taken at Sookie's wedding," I repeated. "That was the day you came back to Stars Hollow."

He just stared at the picture, and I wasn't sure if he had even heard me.

"Jess? What is it?"

He shook his head, forcing his eyes away from the picture. "Nothing," he said. "It's nothing."

**__**

A/N:: I hope you liked the chapter, please review. ;)


	6. Sadly Mistaken

****

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the awesome reviews. 33

Amanda – thanks for yur review, first off. And, yeah, I think it depends on the person, too. On either end, lol. The person with a coma, and the person waiting for them to wake up. Like sickyoungchick said, I might've downplayed some of Rory's reaction to it, though I don't exactly think I did. I mean re-read the very beginning of the story and tell me again, lol. Anyway, thanks Amanda.

And Arianna—thanks for wishing me a belated Happy Birthday, lol. ;D

Everyone else—thanks SO much for the reviews...you all are really great, and I appreciate you taking the time to read my story and review it. And if you don't review, but you still read it—thanks anyway. lol

Chapter 6 – Sadly Mistaken

Jess left a few minutes later, after I gave him his jacket. I realized that I hadn't even told Mom that I was home yet. I went to see what she was doing.

I found her upstairs in her bedroom, reading a magazine. She glanced up as I walked in.

"Did you have a good time?" she asked.

"Yeah. He walked me home and I gave him his jacket back."

"That's nice." She yawned. "Well now that you're home, I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Alright. 'Night." I gave her a hug and she kissed the top of my head.

"'Night, sweets. Do you want me to wake you before I go to work tomorrow?"

"Sure. I have some things I need to take care of, anyway. Might as well get an early start."

"Okay. See you in the morning."

I walked back downstairs and started to clear off my bed, when I heard something tap against my window. I stopped what I was doing, listened, and heard nothing. Figuring it had just been a tree branch scratching against the window, I went over to my dresser and pulled out the clothes that I was going to change into.

I went to the bathroom and changed in there, washing my face and brushing my teeth afterward. Yawning, I made my way back into my room. As soon as I stepped into the room, however, I jumped right back out of it, in surprise. There was Jess, sitting on my bed.

"Nice outfit," he commented, giving me a quick look-over.

My face grew hot. I glanced down at my clothes. Well, at least I was wearing my cute pajamas.

"Did you need something?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I don't feel like going back just yet."

"I was going to bed," I pointed out, turning on the lamp beside my bed.

He shrugged, scooting over to the right side of the bed. "Don't let me stop you."

I sighed, a smile involuntarily spreading across my face. I turned the lamp back off. Looks like sleep wasn't going to come anytime soon. I sat down on the chair in front of my desk.

"What now?" I asked.

He patted the bed beside him. "Tell me something else," he instructed. "Tell me what I can't remember."

I went over and sat by him. He watched my face carefully, as if trying to make a memory of it, as I started talking.

"When Luke sent you back to New York, I skipped class and went to see you. We spent the day together."

"_You_ skipped class?" he asked incredulously. "I can see the headlines now, 'Town Princess Follows Town Rebel Back to New York'. Scandalous."

"It wasn't that bad," I laughed. "It was a great day." I smiled at the memory.

"What did we do?" Jess asked softly.

"We went to this record store, we got hot dogs, saw Washington Square Park...You were there when I found you. You didn't even seem surprised to see me."

He lay back onto the bed, crossing his arms behind his head. "Why did I go back to New York, anyway?" he wanted to know. "It sounds like I had it pretty good here."

I lowered my gaze, and he pulled me back onto the bed so I was lying beside him. I gasped, caught off guard.

He rolled over onto his side, his eyes locking with mine. "What did I do?"

I gazed at him for a few seconds, before turning my attention to the ceiling. "You crashed my care," I told him simply.

He sat up, staring at me with wide eyes. "I did what?"

"I was tutoring you one night at Luke's," I started. His eyes danced, and I blushed. "I was really tutoring you. You were flunking out! _Really_!"

He grinned. "Alright. So we were studying..."

"Not really. You kept distracting me with card tricks and music discussions and things like that."

"Naturally."

"Right. So finally we just ended up going to get ice cream, and you were driving, so I could read you Othello—"

"Why didn't we just eat ice cream from Luke's?"

"Good question. You said you wanted it in a cone, and that Luke didn't have any."

Jess smirked. "You are so making this up now."

"Nope, 'fraid not," I said. "All true. Then when we were on our way home, you swerved to miss a cat or something, and we crashed into Taylor's sign and wrecked my car. Then Luke sent you home."

"Sounds like this place was more of a home to me than Liz's place in New York."

I was quiet. He fell back onto the bed again, and we ended up talking for hours, until eventually falling asleep, lying side by side.

The next morning, Mom came into my room and opened the curtains, letting sunlight into the room. I groaned, rolling over. I turned my head and buried my face into...a head of hair. My eyes shot open and I sat up. Jess. Jess had still been next to me on the bed. He had never gone home. My eyes flew to Mom, and I winced. Oh god...what must she think?

"Mom, it's not as bad as it looks," I began.

She held up her hand, and I immediately closed my mouth. "I knew Jess was in here," she told me.

"I...you—what?" I stammered.

"I came in earlier, and let me tell you—I was surprised. More like shocked, really. But I've calmed down since then." She nodded. "Yes, because I'm sure you have a damn good explanation for this."

I bit my lip. "We fell asleep talking."

"You in your pajamas...So it was like a slumber party? Girl talk, doing each other's nails?" She went over and picked up Jess's hand and pretended to examine it. "Nope, no nails were done." She dropped his hand.

"Mom, nothing happened. I had already been in my clothes when he came over."

"Because that's just so much better," she exclaimed. Jess stirred in his sleep. "Look, I have to go to work. When I get home, he had better be gone. I'll talk to you later."

"Mom, I—"

"I'll talk to you later," she repeated firmly. I nodded, and she left.

I buried my head into my hands and felt Jess sit up next to me.

"What did I miss?"

I turned my head to look at him. "My mom came in here and saw us sleeping."

He groaned. "Oops."

"Yeah. And she seemed pretty upset." I paused. "I think maybe we might want to cool off on hanging out so much together, until this all blows over."

"But we didn't do anything," he pointed out.

"I know, but—I just think it'll help. I'll talk to my mom."

"I'm getting to be a burden, huh?"

"What?" Where did _that_ come from? "I didn't say that. I—"

"It's okay, I get it. I understand, Rory. Look, I'll see you around, okay?" Before I even had a chance to process his words and correct them, he stood up and left.

I sighed. What a great way to start the day.

The next few days went by in a blur. Jess was avoiding me, Mom was getting worked up about her and Luke's first official date, which happened to be tonight, and as if I weren't stressed out enough, Dean seemed to be trying to 'make nice' again.

I had just gotten off the phone with him, after he had convinced me to meet him at the bridge. So now that's where I was headed. I called Mom at work to tell her where I would be, in case she got home before I did.

"Okay hun," she said. "And, Rory—"

"Yes?"

"Don't be so hard on him."

I sighed. "Bye Mom."

"Bye!" she chirped.

I hung up the phone and headed out to meet Dean. We were supposed to meet in about half an hour, but I wanted to get there a little early to have time by myself to think.

I walked down the bridge, sitting at the very end and taking off my sandals so I could dangle my feet in the water. I leaned back, closing my eyes and feeling my tension just drift away...I was almost asleep, when I heard a noise. It got louder and louder, and...Yup, someone was walking toward me on the bridge. Dean. Figures he'd be early. He stopped right by my head, but he didn't say anything, though I could feel his eyes on me. I started to get annoyed. Is he going to say something, or stare at me all day?

Opening my eyes, in one quick breath, I cried, "Well? What are you staring at?"

My eyes widened. Looking down at me wasn't Dean, but...Kirk?

**__**

A/N:: Ha. What did you think?? Please review.


	7. Breathing Fine

****

A/N:: Okay, it's kind of getting annoying, some reviewers reviewing on my A/N "chapters", even after I specifically say DON'T. I even went as far as to name the "chapter" that, something about 'don't review on this' or whatever. So if you read this, just don't even click OVER to the A/N, lol, and I won't have to say 'grrrrrrrrrrrr' next chapter!! Alright?! Thanks. As for my reviewers who pay attention, you rock and I really appreciate yur reviews. Thanks tons. And thanks, sidney, for reading my story even though you don't like 1st person stories, lol. I don't write them THAT often...the 2 new stories I started aren't in 1st person. Oh, btw, I started writing a Gilmore Girls story with my sister. It's a future fic, and it's going to be a Trory. Never written one of those—I'm excited, lol!! Anyway, please review if you have the time. Thanks 33

p.s. - I tried to UL this chapter a few days ago but ff.net wouldn't let me. Sorry.

Chapter 7 – Breathing Fine

"I'm sorry. I was passing by, and I saw you lying there, and...You didn't look like you were breathing."

I sat up. "I was sleeping."

"And breathing," he added.

"And breathing," I echoed.

"I just wanted to make sure a 911 call wasn't in order. But now that I see you're breathing, I doubt I need to make that call."

"I doubt it, too, Kirk."

"So you're fine, then?" he pressed.

"Kirk, I couldn't be more fine," I answered. "Thanks for your concern, but an ambulance isn't in order."

"Okay. I better go, then. Mother hates when I'm late for dinner."

"Bye, Kirk."

He nodded, walking away. I shook my head, laughing out loud.

"What's so funny?"

I glanced up, a little disappointed at the sound of Dean's voice. He sat down next to me, and I fought the urge to scoot away from his sudden closeness. I didn't want to give him the wrong idea, after all. Me agreeing to meet with him did not in _any_ way mean that I'd be willing to reconsider my decision on 'us'.

Looking at his face, however, that didn't seem to be an issue. A little confused, and curious, of course, I decided to stick around and see what he wanted. That there was my first mistake.

Dean and I had ended up talking for hours. Well, it was more like he was talking, while I tried to stay awake.

He really did want to talk to me about us being friends again. And _only_ friends, he emphasized. Because apparently he had gotten himself a new girlfriend. Her name was Lindsay, and I vaguely remembered her from my days at Stars Hollow High. I congratulated him, and he proceeded to talk about the new 'love of his life' for the next two hours and twenty-six minutes. I now knew everything there was to know about this girl, from her favorite color to her hobbies to her blood type.

When he stood up after he ran out of things to tell me, he had to help me stand, because my foot had fallen asleep about half an hour ago. He practically had to carry me home. I'm surprised he didn't have to run and call Lindsay first and ask if it was okay. Seems like she already had Dean wrapped. Oh well, not my problem anymore.

I immediately felt guilty for my thoughts, as I looked at the huge grin on his face that hadn't left after he'd first said Lindsay's name. It was cute but sickening at the same time.

I politely smiled at him, on my way into the house. Once safely inside, I hurriedly shut the door and locked it.

Mom popped her head into the room. "Have fun?"

I gave her a look, at she grinned. "Dean's possessed," I stated.

"Ooh, by what? Gypsies?" she asked eagerly.

"No. By Lindsay."

"Drat." Mom sighed. "Darn that Lindsay, who I'm assuming isn't a gypsy."

"Nope, no gypsy. She's Dean's new girlfriend.'

Mom's jaw dropped. "No."

"Yes."

"Wow." She scrunched up her face.

"What?" I demanded. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing. I'm just trying to picture Dean with someone other than you, that's all."

"Well you won't have to for long, because by the way he talked about her, I'm expecting them to be surgically joined at the hip soon."

"That sucks. He can't find someone else before you do."

I thought about Jess, not answering her.

"Want to go to Luke's before they close?" Mom asked knowingly.

"Yes, please."

At Luke's, Mom and I took our usual counter stools, and Luke came over.

"You didn't have to come here—I would have picked you up," he said. Then he frowned self-consciously. "You, uh, you remember our—"

"Yes, and I'm very much looking forward to it," Mom said, causing Luke to sigh in relief and relax. "But," she continued, "I'd _really_...like some coffee."

"At your service." He and Mom exchanged a smile, and I glanced around casually. No Jess.

"Luke? Where's Jess?" That sounded casual and nonchalant, right?

"I gave him the night off," he explained. "He went out."

"Oh." My face fell.

Luke went to go make some coffee for us, and Mom turned to me.

"He's probably at the bridge or something," she whispered. "Why don't you go check?"

I was about to go and do just that, but changed my mind for some reason.

"No, that's okay," I declared.

"You sure?"

"Yes," I replied.

She let the subject drop, as Luke came back over with the coffee.

Half an hour, two coffees, and a plate of cheesy fries later, Luke started clearing out the diner.

"So how creepy was it to open your eyes and see _Kirk_ staring at you?"

I laughed, popping the last fry into my mouth. I had just told Mom and Luke about earlier.

"Pretty creepy," I affirmed, standing up. "Well, I'm going to get going and let you two get to your date." I winked at Mom.

"We don't mean to rush you out. Stay and finish your coffee," Luke insisted.

"Done," I said, downing the last sip. "Have fun."

"Will do."

"Don't keep her out too late," I warned Luke, smiling good-naturedly. "She turns into a pumpkin at midnight."

"Don't worry about Cinderella here," Luke returned, "She's in good hands."

Mom bit her lip, smiling at me. I could tell she was excited about tonight. I knew she had secretly been waiting for this night for years. She deserved this night, especially after what happened with Dad...

I gave her a hug. "See you later. Or tomorrow, maybe, if I'm asleep before you get home."

"See you, sweets."

"Don't forget the details," I whispered. She grinned.

"Even dirty ones?"

"You can shield me from those."

"Got it."

I left them alone, assuring them that I wanted to walk home. I walked leisurely, in no hurry to go home to a quiet, empty house.

Once finally there, however, I had no choice but to go in. I didn't really feel like walking around aimlessly, and after the incident at the bridge with Kirk, then Dean—I found it better to stay away from there for awhile. Much safer that way.

Unlocking the door and heading inside, I glanced around. Well, it was still early...too early for bed, considering I wasn't the least bit tired. So what now, read? Watch TV? For once, neither sounded that appealing to me.

About an hour of boredom changed my mind. I went into my room and grabbed my copy of Oliver Twist. Jess's notes were still in there, in the margins. I'm not sure why I was almost surprised, like I had suddenly expected them to be gone or something. Gone like his memory of me.

I started to read, not the printed words, placed specifically on the page, but the familiar scrawl of the boy...that I wanted to be with.

About fifty pages of actual reading later, I started to drift off into a much-needed state of rest, when, once again, I heard a tapping sound. I had ignored it last time I had heard it, but I had a feeling...

Suddenly, my window opened. I walked over, my eyes locking with my intruder's. I wordlessly helped him in through the window, shutting it behind him.

Jess and I sat next to each other on my bed, watching each other, both waiting for the other to speak.

****

A/N:: sorry it took so long to get up this chapter...I had it written for a few days, I just got a little lazy in typing it up. ;x Please please review, I really appreciate you guys' comments. ;D Next chapter should be good...I'm already about 2 pages into it. Any ideas for later chapters are much appreciated, btw. LOL. Another thing, I'm starting a new Gilmore Girls fanfic zine for my stories, if anyone's interested in joining. I know some of you have already read my other stories, or can just read them on here instead of waiting chapter at a time to see them, lol, but my zine'll have like polls and stuff like that, too, so...I dunno, I'm just putting that out there. If you wanna join, e-mail me at Eeyore783@aol.com**, and put something in the subject about Gilmore Girls or something so I'll read it, lol. Also, the zine's gonna be called theLITERATI CORNER. lmao I stole it from my Feelings Resurfaced story. But hey I came up with it, so it doesn't matter, right?? ;D Anyway, this is too long. I'm going. Review, review, review!! Thanks tons. 3**


	8. Harassing Strangers

Chapter 8 – Harassing Strangers

When the silence grew to be unbearable, Jess let out a slow breath, the only noise in the otherwise silent room.

"Hey," he greeted simply.

"Hey," I returned.

Silence.

"I'm sorry about how—"

"You were avoiding me?" I finished.

"Well I was going to say sorry about how I was so rude the last time we talked, but—yeah, I'm sorry about that, too. I just..." he trailed off.

I subconsciously moved forward a step. "You what?" I urged him to continue.

"I didn't want you to start hating me. Besides Luke, you're the only one I even remotely care about in this town. I feel like we have some sort of history together, but the details are hazy. I felt it when," he paused, moving to my dresser, "when I looked at this picture before." He glanced over his shoulder at me.

"Did something happen on this day?"

"You came back," I reminded him. "I felt sort of overwhelmed by my thoughts, and the sight of you, that...I kissed you." I could feel myself blushing.

He nodded. "Huh."

"I was so scared when Mom called and said you were in a car accident..." I whispered. "I felt like my heart had stopped beating, or that I had forgotten how to breathe."

He took a step toward me, finally moving away from the window. Now he didn't look so much like he wanted to escape. That's good.

"That must have been hard for you," he told me.

"It's hard for you, too," I told him. "You don't even remember."

"I feel like a chunk of my life has been deleted from my memory," he admitted.

I nodded sympathetically. "But at least you remember most of your life, right?" I asked. "You didn't like Stars Hollow much, anyhow."

"I guess." He took a few more steps into my room, walking over to my bookcase. His eyes fell on my copy of Oliver Twist, and he picked it up. "Huh."

"What?" I asked eagerly, wondering if my book had sparked something inside him like the picture had.

"Oh." He saw my hopeful expression and knew what I must have been thinking. "Sorry, I didn't have a sudden memory or anything, I just noticed the writing in the margins."

"Oh." My face fell slightly. "Yeah, you vandalized a lot of my books," I teased, picking up a few books from my dresser. I glanced at them, then moved to put them away.

Jess grinned. "Sorry. I'll be better this time around," he replied, his eyes dancing.

I didn't pick up on his double meaning until he closed the gap between us to where we were only inches apart. My breathing slowed, and I gazed into his eyes. He met my gaze, his eyes never leaving mine. And then he lifted my chin and kissed me.

The long-awaited kiss started off slow and sweet, but soon grew more passionate and urgent. The books fell from my hands as they flew to his neck, pulling him closer. It seemed like we had both been waiting for this moment, and, for me, it was even better than I had imagined it would be.

We came up for air a minute later, and a smile crept onto my face. Jess smiled, too.

"I wasn't sure how you would react to that," he revealed.

"Did I react okay?" I asked with a laugh, still a little out of breath and overwhelmed.

"I couldn't have hoped for a better reaction," he joked.

I nodded. "That's good."

We kissed again, and I felt as if I was floating. My head was spinning—in a good way. I felt like calling Mom on her cell phone and screaming, "Jess kissed me, Jess kissed me!", but I held back for obvious reasons. I lost myself in the moment, and right now the only thing that mattered was me and Jess. Jess and me. And where we are after the kiss. No, think about that later.

My hands flew to his hair, and he wrapped his arms around me protectively. God, and I didn't think anything could top the kiss at Sookie's wedding. _Wow._

Once we stopped to catch our breath again, Jess went over and sat on my bed. He pulled me beside him and took my hand in his own.

"Just for the record, I didn't come here for this," he announced.

"Duly noted," I replied, glancing down at our entwined hands.

He leaned over and kissed the corner of my mouth. "I should get going."

"Yeah. Mom and Luke will be back soon." I sighed.

"Goodnight, Rory." He kissed my cheek.

"Night, Jess," I said, kissing his cheek as well.

We looked at each other, and I saw him start to lean over again, so I grabbed my pillow and hit him on the back of the head. "Hey, buddy, the night's over!" I exclaimed, trying to keep a straight face. It didn't work—I burst out laughing.

"You think that's funny, do you?" I nodded. "Oh, I'll show you funny!" He smacked me back with the pillow. I fell back onto the bed, laughing. He reached over and brushed a strand of hair from my face, his eyes dancing.

"Ha!" I hit him in his side with the pillow.

This started a huge pillow fight, which lasted only about ten minutes, until Mom and Luke burst into my room.

"What's all the noise about?" Mom asked. Her gaze fell on Jess, who had fallen to the floor with laughter. He cleared his throat and sat up, and I tried to stop laughing.

Luke just watched with a raised eyebrow from the doorway. "What are you doing here?" he finally asked Jess.

"Havin' a party, Uncle Luke."

"Well...come on, it's late." Luke frowned.

"You guys could stay a while longer," Mom suggested, glancing at me. "I'll make coffee. Sorry, _tea_," she corrected, when Luke opened his mouth to decline the offer.

"If you don't mind."

"Not at all. I'm the one that suggested it. Now come help me make the tea."

"Wh—"

"Come on, or I might accidentally mistake the tea bag for coffee beans or something."

Luke sighed, following her into the kitchen. I said a silent 'thanks' to Mom.

I turned to Jess, meeting his intense gaze. At that moment, it was like the accident had never happened. He was still the same ol' Jess. The Jess who had crashed Sookie's wedding to see me, who had bid on my basket to win a picnic date with me, and the same Jess who had jumped into a moving horse-drawn sleigh ride next to me.

Even if he didn't remember any of that, he was still the same Jess. And he had me to remind him of that.

*****

Jess and I hung out a lot over the next couple of days. His crawling through my window at night had become a regular thing. I could almost pinpoint the time I would hear the _tap tap tap_ on my window.

We talked a lot...shared a lot...kissed a _lot_...and sometimes we just read.

We didn't really feel the need to talk or communicate all the time—it was that comfortable between us.

Some of the best times I had ever had were times when we were leaning against each other, reading together. That may sound corny, but it was the truth.

Since we had first kissed, Jess and I had barely spent any time apart from one another. I began to feel a little guilty from not spending any time with Lane. I called her and she said she understood and that everything was cool, but I know her too well. Besides me, she doesn't have many close friends. Neither do I, for that matter. I could tell she missed me because I missed her, too.

Luke announced that he was taking Jess to New York for the day tomorrow. He had thoughtfully invited me and Mom along, but I politely declined, and Mom had too much work, so she didn't go either. I decided that with the two boys gone, now would be the perfect chance to spend some quality time with Lane. I called her up and we made plans to meet at Luke's tomorrow.

I hung up the phone, smiling. We had so much to catch up on!

The next morning, Mom and I headed to Luke's.

"It's _early_," she whined.

"Oh, don't be such a baby," I returned. "It's eight thirty. You're always up by now."

"I am not," she argued. "Well, okay, maybe. But today's my day off, and I'm really tired from yesterday, and—"

"Coffee?" I interrupted, opening the door to the diner.

"Yes please!"

I spotted Lane, and Mom and I went over and sat down across from her.

"Hey."

"Hey," she replied, inbetween bites of pancakes. "Couldn't wait, sorry." She grinned.

"Apology accepted." I glanced around. "Where's Luke?"

As soon as the question left my lips, Kirk suddenly appeared before us, holding out a coffeepot.

"Coffee?" he asked.

"Sure, but I think you forgot something."

"My tip? I thought that came after."

"No, Kirk, the coffee mugs."

"Oh. I guess I did. I supposed you will be needing those."

"I suppose you're right," Mom said.

"I'll be right back."

Kirk set down the coffeepot and left to get the mugs. I glanced at Lane, leaning forward.

"Why is Kirk serving the coffee?"

"He didn't make it, did he?" Mom stared at the full coffeepot, a small frown on her face.

"Kirk's here because Caesar needs help and Luke and Jess left for New York already. Kirk offered to lend a hand while they were gone, and Luke agreed, under one condition." She paused as Kirk came back with the coffee mugs. He poured us some coffee, then turned around to leave. He bumped into Miss Patty, nearly dropping the coffeepot.

"Honey, be careful. I just bought this—"

"Patty, come here!" Babette called. "Is that a new dress? It's gorgeous!"

"What was the condition?" Mom asked once Kirk was safely back behind the counter.

"That he didn't make the coffee."

I followed Lane's gaze just in time to see Kirk look into the coffeepot, raise an eyebrow, and add some milk and sugar to the dark liquid. Once he had it to his liking, he went around to give refills.

"Glad we got ours first," I commented. Mom nodded.

"Mm. I have to go," she declared, standing up. She set some money down on the table. "For breakfast, and spending money in case you go shopping or order a pizza later."

"Thanks. Get something to eat before you go."

"Good idea. _Kirk_!"

"You mean me?"

"Yeah, Kirk. Do you see any other Kirks in here?"

"No, but—" Kirk glanced over his shoulder. "I don't know that guy. His name might be Kirk."

"Maybe so. Why don't you go ask?"

"Alright. Just so there's no more confusion as to how many Kirks there are."

He walked over to the man sitting by the window, and Mom muttered under her breath, "Oh no. There can only be _one_ Kirk." She leaned over the counter and grabbed a doughnut. Glancing back at me and Lane as she walked over to the door, she called, "Pay for that, too! Bye girls!"

Lane and I laughed.

"What are we going to do with her?" I asked.

"I don't—"

Lane's response was cut off by Taylor. "Leave the guy alone, Kirk. He told you his name is not Kirk, so stop harassing him."

"You're not the boss of me!" Kirk cried. "Luke left me in charge. I can harass whoever I want!"

"As the president of Star's Hollow's—"

Caesar came in from the kitchen to see what was going on, and the three got into an argument. It sounded like Caesar was trying to fire Kirk, but with all the voices talking at once, I couldn't really tell.

Sometime during the argument, the non-Kirk man got up and left. I don't blame him.

****

A/N:: sorry for taking so long to upload the chapter... ;/ read my A/N to find out why it took so long. Just b/c I put this chapter up, though, don't expect the next chapter up in the next few days or anything, b/c I don't even have that one all written yet, and my A/N still applies. I just had this chapter written, so i went ahead and typed it up. Sorry if it sucked, but what can ya do?? I know there was a lot of kissy parts and Rory and maybe Jess were OOC, but I'm not up to fixing that right now, lol, unless you wanna wait another 2 months?? Didn't think so. J/J. I really hope you liked it, but try not to be too hard on me if it sucked, okay?? Hope i didn't disappoint anyone.


	9. Missed Opportunity

**Chapter 9**

   After Luke's, Lane and I went back to my house, so we didn't have to deal with Mama Kim. There was so much to talk about, I didn't know where to start.

   "I met a guy," Lane blurted out. She started rapidly tapping her nails against my dresser.

   Well, there's a conversation starter. I started probing for details.

   "Who is he? Does he go to Stars Hollow High? Would I know him?"

   "His name is Dave, no he doesn't, and no you probably wouldn't."

   "Where did you meet him?"

   "He's in a band. Did I mention he was in a band? And," she continued, not waiting for an answer, "we ran into each other at the new music store that just opened up. He's looking for a drummer."

   "For his band?" She was talking a mile a minute, and I was just trying to keep up.

   "What else? I told him I play the drums and he asked me to join his band. Can you believe it? I'm in a band!"

   "But...you _don't play the drums," I pointed out._

  "Details, details. I'll learn, Rory. This guy is _so_ cute."

   "Naturally you didn't clue Mama Kim in on any of this?"

   "Well, no, but that's because I know she wouldn't approve." She glanced at me. "You don't approve either."

   "I didn't say that," I objected. "This is just kind of...Well, maybe you should learn how to play the drums first."

   "Already got it covered," Lane exclaimed, her face lighting up more with each word. "I've been practicing at Sophie's for a few weeks now, and my cousin's going to show me some of the basics. I'm actually getting to where I don't totally suck."

   "How do you—"

   "How do I play in the band if I suck?" Lane grinned. "I don't. Not yet, anyway. I told them that there was something wrong with my hand that makes my playing sound off. They're letting me just sit in on practices for a few weeks until my hand heals."

   "Oh."

   "I'm in a band, Rory!" Lane blurted.

   She looked so proud of herself; I leaned over and gave her a hug. "I know! That's great," I told her.

   I was a little baffled by how much had been going on around town that I had apparently been oblivious to the past few weeks. I mean, we got a new music store? Lane's been practicing the drums there? She's in a band? There's a Dave?

   I felt so self-involved at that second, I could hardly stand it. I gave Lane another fierce hug, causing her to stumble back a few steps.

    "What was that for?" she laughed.

   "Sorry I haven't been around lately."

   She started to wave it off, but then she let out a breath. "Apology accepted."

   We talked for awhile longer, until it was time for dinner. Lane left, and not ten minutes later, Mom came home.

   "Hey sweets," she called.

   "Hey," I replied, meeting her at the door.

   She glanced around as she took off her jacket. "Did Lane leave?"

   "Yeah, just a few minutes ago," I replied. I followed her into the kitchen, watching as she stared thoughtfully at the coffeepot. "Can I ask you something?"

   "Dirty?"

   "Nope."

   "That's good, 'cause you ain't gettin' anything out of me, anyway. Okay, question?"

   "Did you know Lane was in a band?"

   "With that guy she likes, Dave? Yeah, what about it?"

   My face fell. Even my _mom_ knew about it. Right now she knew my best friend more than I did.

   Noticing my sudden quietness, Mom frowned. "Did I just say something I shouldn't have?"

   "Oh, no," I reassured her. "No you didn't."

   She sighed in relief. "Oh good. So we're good?"

   "We're good."

   "Great. So, Luke's or Chinese tonight?"

   "Pizza isn't an option?" I asked.

   "Do you want pizza?" she returned.

   "No, but you can't rule out pizza as an option," I pointed out.

   "We just had pizza."

   "Yes, but two choices for a meal? I need more options than that."

   "Luke's it is."

   I grinned. "I'll grab my coat."

   Once we got to Luke's, I headed over to a table in the corner, and Mom followed me.

   "Trying to hide?" she teased.

   I smirked at her as Luke walked over.

   "Why are you all the way over here?" he asked.

   "Didn't work," Mom told me.

   "What didn't work?"

   "Nothing, Luke," I said.

   "Alright...Coffee?"

   "Actually, I think I'll have some of that tea you've been trying to get me to drink for the past ten or so years. For a change, something new."

   "Are you joking?"

   Mom paused, and I tried to hide my smile. I knew where this was going... "Well I wasn't, but now I'm having second thoughts. I am starting to doubt your tea-making abilities, and now I think I'll have—"

   "Don't say it."

   "Coffee."

   "What about that tea?"

   "I'd like some coffee and a doughnut, please." Mom smiled innocently.

   "How about tea and a bagel?"

   "Coffee and a doughnut!"

   Luke looked at me and I shrugged. "You had to question her."

   He sighed, defeated, going to get our coffee.

   "That was fun," Mom grinned. "You gonna go find Jess?"

   "See you in a bit?"

   "Sure, sweets."

   I stood up and headed upstairs, waving at Luke as I passed him.

   Once upstairs, I knocked on the door. It opened a few seconds later, and Jess greeted me with a kiss.

   "Hey," I breathed. "You're back."

   "I'm back," he confirmed.

   "How was New York?"

   "Well, it was weird seeing Liz, because I was still mad at her for sending me away."

   "You were?"

   "Yeah, well, we talked through some things and I think things are okay now."

   "That's great, Jess."

   He nodded. "So, listen, I was thinking that maybe we could do something tomorrow."

   "Like what?" I asked him.

   "I didn't realize how much I missed New York until we got there. I was thinking maybe we could go back—just you and me. We could check out some stores and go out to lunch, then go to the park and read or something. You know, make a day of it."

   He looked at me hopefully, and I couldn't say no. Not that I wanted to, of course.

   "Sounds like a plan." I smiled.

   He gave me a kiss. "I'll see you around ten?"

   "I'll be ready."

**A/N:: Sorry the chapter's kind short and uneventful, but...I wanted to get the chapter out. Plus, there'll only be a few more chapters, probably, and I might make them a little shorter [like this one] so there'll be more. ;/ So sorry this chapter took so long!! I'm a slacker when it comes to typing up the story... [I write it in my spiral so I can write it whenever, if I don't have access to a computer and stuff]**


	10. Tiring Day

Chapter 10

   I woke up at seven-thirty the next morning. I couldn't wait until Jess and I left for New York. I decided to call Lane, since I knew that she would already be up.

   "Hello?" she answered breathlessly, before the first ring had even finished.

   "Lane?"

   "Rory?" she sounded just as surprised as I was.

   "Yeah. What's up? Did you just run to the phone?"

   "I'm just waiting for Dave to call," she explained. "He said he'd call sometime today, and...here I am waiting by the phone. Pathetic."

   "It's sweet," I argued.

   "Rory?"

   "Yes?"

   "Was this just a 'hi' call, or—"

   "Oh, right. Get to the point. I just wanted to let you know Jess and I were going out of town today to New York. So cover for me if anyone asks where I am?"

   "Why don't you want anyone to know you're going to New York with Jess?" Lane wanted to know, in between mouthfuls of what sounded like chips.

   Why _did_ I want it kept a secret? Hm. There was a thought for the road.

   "I don't know," I finally admitted.

   "Okay, but I might not be here later to cover for you. Dave's supposed to come pick me up at Luke's so I can sit in on one of the band's practices. That's why he's calling, to get directions. I better go, I don't want to miss him.

   I smiled. "I'll talk to you later, Lane."

   "Bye."

   We hung up, and I looked at the clock. Only two hours to get ready, and I hadn't even showered yet!

   At ten o'clock on the dot, the doorbell rang. Mom had already left for work, and I had told her that Jess and I were hanging out today. With a smile and a nod, she was gone.

   I hurried to the door.

   "Jess!"

   "You sound surprised." He grinned. Then his smile started to fade. "You didn't forget—"

   "Oh, no. I've been ready for an hour." His smile returned, and I grabbed my purse. "Shall we?"

   "After you."

*              *              *              *

   "I didn't know my feet could ever hurt this much."

   Jess glanced at me. "It's not that bad."

   "I've never known such pain," I went on dramatically.

   "The day's not over yet," he replied.

   "What do you mean? What are we going to do?"

   "Well, first—"

   "Mariano?" a voice called. Jess and I both looked up. Some big guy was grinning so wide, he was literally grinning from ear to ear. Now I know where the phrase comes from.

   "Chris."

   "Mariano, I thought your ass was kicked out of this state."

   "I'm just visiting."

   "Visiting, huh? How's that no-name town you moved to?"

   Jess shrugged in response.

   "Why're you actin' all cold? Huh? Who's your—"

   "Her name's Rory. She's from Stars Hollow," Jess explained as I just stood there uncomfortably as Chris's eyes scanned the length of my body.

   "Is she any good?"

   I was somewhat confused by this question, but I chose to stay quiet.

   "How the hell should I know," Jess snapped. "Rory, come on."

   "Wait a goddamn second. Why in such a hurry?"

   "We have places to be, and I don't feel like walking down memory lane right now, especially since the road's already cloudy. Now if you don't mind—"

   "Quit being an ass, man. I just wanted to talk to my boy, who I haven't seen or heard from in a _year."_

   Jess let out a short breath. Why was he jumping on one of his best friends, anyway?

   "Sorry, I'll call you and we can hang out sometime, alright?"

   "Sure thing." Chris gave me another look-over, and I gritted my teeth. He finally glanced back at Jess, did some sort of handshake with him, and left.

   I let out a breath that I hadn't even realized I had been holding. Jess smiled at me, the guarded 'tough guy' expression leaving his face.

   "On to the surprise," he said, taking my hand. I bit my lip, trying to hide my excitement.

   We walked on in silence for a few minutes, until we came to a small shopping center. I turned to him.

   "Are we going shopping?" I questioned.

    "Window shopping," he told me. "It's faster, and we get to see more shops."

   I kissed him on the cheek, letting go of his hand and hurrying in front of him.

   "Ooh, look at that!" I cried, pointing to an expensive-looking outfit that I knew Mom would _kill_ for.

   Jess nodded wordlessly, following me to the next shop.

   "Oh..." I put my hands on the window and peered through the glass. "Look at that snow globe. It's so pretty," I exclaimed.

   He glanced over my shoulder. "You like it?"

   "Yeah. Mom and I used to have one like that when I was little. It played music, and she used to wind it up all the time, and we'd dance...then the knob thing broke off and we couldn't do that anymore. And one day I decided I was going to fix it, so I picked it up but ended up dropping it on the floor instead. It broke, so Mom threw it away. We didn't have much money back then, so she couldn't buy another one."

   "Oh."

   I sighed, looking at the snow globe one last time before trudging on to the next window. _Ah, memories._

   Jess stole another glance at the snow globe, too, before slowly trailing behind me.

   Jess and I grabbed a quick bite to eat, after shopping all day, then we headed back to Stars Hollow. We were both grateful to get off our feet.

   He dropped me off a my house, walking me to the door and giving me a quick kiss goodbye, before dragging himself back to the car. I could tell he was exhausted, because I was, too. He looked even more tired than I did, though. He stopped at the end of the driveway, right before he reached Luke's truck. He placed a hand to his forehead.  Concerned, I rushed over.

   "Are you okay?"

   He turned around, looking almost embarrassed. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," he responded quickly. A little too quickly.

   "You look about as tired as I feel," I commented, trying to keep my tone light so he wouldn't notice how worried I was. "Why don't you just crash here?"

   He glanced over his shoulder at the truck then turned back to me. "Maybe that would be best."

   I breathed a sigh of relief, pushing my worries to the back of my mind for now. I let us inside, and he headed over to the couch while I went to go tell Mom I was home.

   "Sorry I'm so late," I apologized, walking right into her bedroom, since her door was already open.

   Startled, she jumped. "Rory, god, you scared the crap out of me."

   "Sorry." I grinned.

   She picked up the magazine that she had dropped when she had jumped. "Where've you been?" she asked curiously.

   "Oh, you know. With Jess."

   "I _know_ with Jess. I mean wh—"

   "By the way, he's spending the night," Mom's eyes started to bug out, so I quickly added, "on the couch downstairs. If that's alright, of course."

   "Oh. Uh, sure. Why, again?"

   "We were walking all day, and we're tired. Actually, I'm exhausted. I think I'm just going to go straight to bed," I said with a yawn.

   She raised an eyebrow suspiciously, but she decided not to argue. "Okay, sweets, I'll see you in the morning. You in your room and Jess on the couch. _In the living room."_

   "You sure will." I smiled, giving her a hug. "Night Mom." And with that, I left.

   I could feel her questioning eyes bore into my back until I had safely rounded the corner into the hall. I headed downstairs to the living room, but Jess was already passed out. I smiled, covering him up with a blanket I had grabbed from the closet upstairs.

   I kissed his forehead and smoothed his hair some, and he rolled over onto his side, breathing heavily.

   I watched him sleep for a minute, before going to my bedroom and collapsing onto the bed. I fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get the chapter up. Only 2-3 more chapters left of the story. Please review!! ;D**


	11. Unrecognizable Expressions

Chapter 11

I woke up with a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. I couldn't place it, so I tried to ignore it. I got out of bed and wrapped myself in a robe, walking into the living room. Jess wasn't there, but that was understandable. I had figured he'd get up early to go return Luke's truck.

I peered out the window to the front ard and was surprised to see Luke's truck still there. Just then I heard the toilet flush and then the sound of running water. Looks like Jess was still here after all.

The bathroom door opened softly, and Jess tiptoed out. Onc he saw me, however, he relaxed.

"You're awake," he told me, as if it were news to me. He leaned over to give me a good morning kiss, but I dodged him, quickly giving him a kiss on the cheek before heading off to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

When I had finished, I came out of the bathroom and glanced around. Suddenly, Jess was right in front of me. He leaned over to kiss me again, and I smiled as our lips met. Just when the kiss started to get a little heated, Mom burst into the room and we quickly broke apart.

"Honestly, guys, get a room."

I felt my face start to get hot, and I knew I was blushing. Jess started to say something, but Mom immediately cut him off. "No, no, I was only joking. Don't go getting any fancy ideas. I don't want you picking out an apartment for you and Rory in New York just yet."

She was joking, but I could tell from the pointed look that she knew something.

"Mom..."

"Oh, right. Babette and Morey went to New York to see some show or another, and guess who they saw walking around? One guess, two if you're not awake and fulling functioning yet."

I bit my lip. "Jess and I went to New York."

"So I heard."

"We went window shopping and that's it," I added.

"I know, I trust you." She gave me a small hug.

"And me?" Jess asked.

"I trust you, too. Now, anyway."

"Mom—"

"Relax. That's a good thing," she assured me.

"I'll take it." Jess shrugged. Mom smirked at me, disappearing into the kitchen.

"Were you planning on going back to Luke's anytime soon?" I wanted to know.

"That depends. You trying to get rid of me?"

My eyes widened, and I shook my head vigorously. Then I realized he had been kidding, so I hit his arm and he grinned.

"What if Luke needs his truck?"

"To go where? The only place he goes is to Doose's or here. Besides, everywhere in Stars Hollow is within walking distance."

I shrugged. "Point taken. What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know, go to the movies? Stay at your house? Luke's? I don't care."

"That's because you only have one thing on your mind," I teased.

"That's not true." He laughed.

"Oh yeah?" I countered.

He thought for a moment. "Well, does different variations of the same thing count?"

I shook my head. "No, it doesn't."

"Damn."

****

*****

A few hours later, Lane, Jess, and I sat in my bedroom, bored to death. We had exhausted the conversation of just how 'punk' a band has to be to be considered punk, and whether or not Good Charlotte could be considered punk. We ate, we listened to music and we stared at the wall.

"Do you think Dave likes me?" Lane asked suddenly.

"What's not to like?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe I'm boring. Am I boring? Oh my god, I'm boring, aren't I?"

"You're _not_ boring," I assured her. "You're nice and funny and—"

"Should I leave you two alone?" Jess asked, trying to keep a straight face. I pretended to slap him, and he dramatically reeled back with an exaggerated gasp.

He playfully pushe dme, and I pushed him back. He pushed me a little harder, careful not to actually hurt me, and I pushed him again. We went back and forth for a minute or so, laughing as we each nearly fell off the bed.

Jess pushed Lane lightly to get her to join in, and she shook her head with a laugh, pushing him off the bed in one quick motion.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, esing his chin on the bed from his spot on the floor.

Lane shrugged. "Sorry, guess I got a little too excited there," she said innocently.

"Funny," he replied, standing up. "I'm hungry."

"Me too," Lane and I replied together.

"Luke's?"

"Where else?"

Soon we were seated at Luke's at a table by the window. The place was packed, and Jess quickly ate a bagel and downed some coffee before going over to help out Luke.

Luke smiled as Jess walked by. Jess walked over to take Kirk's order as Kirk started sighing loudly.

"Thanks," Luke said as he gave Taylor his order.

Jess shrugged. "That's what I'm here for."

"Luke, if you're short-handed, I might be able to get a few boys from the market to come over."

"No thanks, Taylor."

"But they are all really hard workers."

"I've got it covered, but thanks."

"Are you—"

"I said no."

Luke walked off before Taylor had a chance to reply, and Lane and I laughed. Taylor glared at us before stalking out of the diner.

I glanced at Jess, who had been watching in amusement. He grinned at me, starting to walk over. Suddenly, a few feet away, he stopped. A mixture of expressions flashed across his face, most of them unrecognizable to me. He looked like he was having a hard time breathing. I frowned, my eyebrows furrowing with worry. Was he joking? It sure didn't look like it. And if he was, this was a pretty mean joke to play. It was then that I recognized the look on his face. _Fear_.

I tried to find my voice to yell for help, but no sound came out. It was all happening so fast. Lane was still talking to me, unaware that there was anything wrong.

And then it happened. Jess's body started shaking, and the plate of food he held fell from his hands, shattering on the floor. Jess collapsed, right there in the middle of the diner. I jumped out of my chair, knocking it to the ground with a deafening thud. "Jess!" I screamed.

By now, the diner was eerily quiet, as everyone watched in shock. Lane yelled for someone to go call 911, and suddenly there went the quiet. Everyone started to crowd around Jess, talking all at once.

"Get back!" Luke demanded, pushing through the crowd.

I could hear the ambulance already on its way.

I didn't know what to do, if there even was anything. So I stood there. Watched. Waited. Watched and waited, that's it. Lane was pretty much doing the same thing. We were both stunned, and I don't know about her, but I didn't want to do anything that could possibly make things worse, so I hung back.

Luke checked to see that Jess was still breathing, and then the ambulance appeared. As if in slow motion, the paramedics brought Jess to the ambulance and they told Luke there was no room for anyone in the ambulance, but he could follow in his truck. Luke announced that the diner was closed, and everyone hastily piled out.

Luke jumped into his truck and motioned for me to get in. I turned to Lane, now in tears, and she nodded. I ran to Luke's truck and we sped after the ambulance.

****

A/N:: I made everything in this story up, so if something isn't totally factual or whatever...sue me, lol. It's just a story, it's not perfect. Anyway, the next chapter will hopefully be the last, but it might not be. There should only be 1 or 2 more chapters, though. And if I do have 2, the second will be a very short epilogue. Anyway, please review, I'd like to know what you think. Thanks!!


	12. Hushed Stampedes

Chapter 12 - Hushed Stampedes

By the time Luke and I got to the hospital, I couldn't explain how I was feeling even if I tried. So many 'what if' questions went through my mind.

What if Jess went into a coma for weeks again? Or worse, months? What if he died? What if he does wake up, but this time he doesn't remember anything at all?

I had called Mom at work to tell her what happened, and she said she was on her—yup, there she is.

I threw my arms around her when she caught up to us, and she stroked my hair.

"I'm sure he's fine," she assured me.

I pulled away and glanced at Luke.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure he's fine," he echoed, though he didn't sound very convincing; he sounded worried.

Just then a doctor wheeled a gurney past us, with an unconscious person on it. The sheets covering the man were stained with blood. A lot of blood.

I wondered if Jess had looked like that after the accident that put him into a coma. I found mysel staring in the direction the doctor had gone, disappearing through a set of double doors. I felt tears slide down my cheeks and fall to my shirt, leaving small damp spots here and there.

Mom smiled at me reassuringly, but I could tell she was worried, too. They still hadn't come out to tell us what was wrong with Jess and how he was doing. I didn't take it as a good sign.

She asked if I wanted to go get some coffee, and I immediately shook my head.

"Ror, sweets, I think we might be waiting for awhile, nd if you don't want to fall asleep—"

"Alright, but if the doctor comes back..."

"I'll page you over the loudspeaker," Mom promised. "'Rory Gilmore to the waiting room, Rory to the waiting room. Stat! The doctor's back!' Hey, that almost rhymed. Did that rhyme?"

I smiled faintly. "Alright, I get it. Can I get you anything?"

"Yes, please. Coffee."

"Luke? Tea?"

"Sure, thanks."

I nodded, rounding the corner. I paused, listening as Mom started talking to Luke in a low voice.

"What if he's not okay?"

"He will be."

"But what if he's not? He could have just been lucky the first time. What if they missed something before, and he's really not okay?"

"Lorelai, don't."

"I don't think Rory could take it, Luke. I really don't."

"He'll be fine," Luke repeated.

I choked back a fresh wave of tears as I hurried to the cafeteria.

****

*****

Half an hour later, we were still waiting for a doctor to appear with some news, when I heard Babette's voice.

"There they are! Guys, they're over here!"

Mom, Luke, and I all looked up in surprise. Here came Babette, Morey, Miss Patty, Kirk, Sookie, Jackson, and even Taylor. It was like a stampede, as they all rushed over to where we stood.

"Have you heard anything yet?" Sookie asked me after greetings were exchanged.

Feeling a little overwhelmed by the sudden crowd now gathered around us, I shook my head. Tears were starting to form in my eyes yet again, but I willed them back. I don't think I could take any more reminders of the fact that I was so clueless to the current situation. It was so frustrating.

"You poor dear," Miss Patty sighed, clucking her tongue sympathetically. She gave me a hug, practically cutting off my air supply. I struggled for air, taking a deep breath once she let me go.

Although I'm sure her concern was genuine, it didn't make me feel any better. To be polite, however, I had hugged her back and offered her a small smile. Satisfied that she had somehow helped, she went back to talking to Babette.

Kirk stepped forward. "I don't think he's dead," he declared.

My eyes widened. "My god." Was that supposed to be comforting?

"Kirk!" Mom exclaimed with a sharp intake of breath.

"No, really. I think he just fainted to get attention."

"Why would he do that?" Luke demanded.

"He was always doing things to get attention. I wouldn't put it past him to be doing it now," Taylor answered for Kirk.

I was one second away from smacking the both of them. They didn't even seem to realize how inappropriate their words were.

"Shut up, Taylor," Luke warned.

Taylor shrugged. "When he 'wakes up'," he said, using air quotes, "you guys will see. And you'll start to feel a little foolish, and I will say 'I told you so'."

"Did you come all the way down here just to say that?"

Everyone turned to Jackson, who had been pretty quiet until now.

"No, I didn't come here just to—"

"Your negativity won't help Jess get better, you know."

Taylor opened his mouth to speak, but, thinking better of it, closed it back. He went to sit down next to Kirk, a pouty expression on his face.

"Woah, Jackson, what was that?" Mom asked in a hushed whisper.

Jackson didn't answer. He exchanged a glance with Sookie, who spoke up for him, "Jackson lost an uncle in the hospital a few years ago."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Mom told him.

Jackson was about to reply, when suddenly a doctor appeared in front of us.

A hush fell over the crowd again, and the doctor cleared her throat.

"Mr. Mariano?" she guessed, her gaze turning to Luke.

"It's Danes, but I'm Jess's uncle." Not feeling the need to explain any further, he added, "Go ahead."

"Ah yes, Mr. Danes. I'm Dr. Wells." They shook hands.

"Well how is he?"

"Is he okay?"

"Can we see him?"

"Is he dead?"

Everyone started asking the doctor questions. [One guess who asked the last question, two if you're not awake and fulling functioning yet.]

Dr. Wells held up her hands as if to shield herself from the attack of questions.

"Jess is fine," she assured us. "We ran a few tests and so far everything seems to be normal."

"So far? It souds as if you are expecting to find something wrong," I felt myself say.

She turned to me. "That isn't it at all, I assure you. We just want to keep him here overnight and run a few more tests to be sure. Then he is free to go home."

"Better safe than sorry," Babette put in.

"Exactly."

"Can I—we—see him?" I asked.

"Certainly. He is awake now, and he seems anxious to see some familiar faces, but only one at a time for now."

Mom glanced at Luke, who nodded to her unspoken question. "Her first," Mom told the doctor, gesturing to me.

Next thing I knew, I was being ushered into Jess's room. His eyes were closed, and I met the doctor's gaze, but she motioned for me to talk to him. I felt an eery sense of déjà vu coming on, but it soon passed.

I slid into the chair next to Jess's bed, watching him 'sleep' for a moment. Then his hand covered mine, and his eyes slowly opened.

"Hey Rory," he whispered.

I smiled, relieved that he still remembered me. "Hey Jess."

A/N**: sorry if my story has a lot of typos, but my **_WS Word_** doesn't correct them anymore, for some reason. It used to **_underline_** the misspelled words, but now it doesn't and I can't **figure out** how to get it to do that.**


	13. Shameful Thoughts

Chapter 13

"Glad to see you remember me this time," I commented with a grin.

"This time? How many times did I get into a wreck?"

"Once, but then—" I paused. "Are you joking? Because it's not funny."

He looked confused. "Joking about what?"

"You collapsed. You collapsed in the diner and an ambulance came and brought you here. You've been unconscious for a few hours," I explained. "Is any of this ringing a bell?"

Jess shrugged, scratching his head. "I thought I was in here because I got into a car accident?"

"You have got to be kidding me." I bit my lip. "You really don't remember what happened when you woke up from your coma before?"

"My coma? Rory, I really don't know what you're—"

"Well look who's awake."

Jess glanced up, his lips curving upward into a smile. "Well if it isn't my favorite uncle himself."

Luke looked surprised. "I am?"

"How's it going, Luke?"

"Better for me than for you," Luke joked. Jess laughed. "Rory? What's wrong?"

My eyes had never left Jess's face. "I don't think he remembers," I said softly.

"Remembers what?" Luke asked me.

"What happened after the car crash." God, how much more twisted could this situation get?

"Does he remember everything else?"

"Meaning what happened before the accident?"

"Yes," Jess answered, still very confused. His eyes seemed to bore into mine.

Oh god, he's remembering the kiss. At Sookie's wedding. It's like this is the first time we'd seen each other since then, even though we'd actually talked to each other for weeks. Only now he didn't remember.

"Oh Jess, I—"

He held up a hand. "It's okay. I have a weird feeling of understanding." He grinned at me, and I smiled back.

I glanced at the door to the room and laughed at the handful of faces that I saw, each trying to shove everyone else out of the way in order to see into the room.

"Our turn is up," I stated, trying to suppress another laugh.

Jess glanced at the door. "Oh geez," he muttered. "Let them in before they break down the door."

Luke opened the door and the people behind it started swarming in.

Mom walked over to me, placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," I replied glumly.

"He forgot everything after the crash, but he remembers everything else," Luke was explaining to everyone. "At least now he only lost a few months, instead of seventeen years."

"When you put it that way..." _I have no right to feel upset_, I finished silently. God, I felt horrible. Of course it was good that he had gotten his memory back. How could it not be?

I could feel Jess's eyes on me while I, in turn, concentrated on my shoes. I couldn't even look at him. I felt so ashamed at what I had almost been thinking.

Jess watched me in silence, not pushing me to talk. I realized that sooner or later I would have to talk to him about what had happened, but I was too much of a mess right now for _any_ meaningful conversation.

Jess reached over and squeezed my hand as if he understood. I slowly raised my eyes to meet his gaze, but the intensity of it made me blush and look to the floor again.

"Everyone out," a voice called from the doorway.

We all looked up to see Dr. Wells standing there, one hand on her hip, the other clutching a clipboard.

"This is hardly 'one at a time'," she retorted. "Come on, Jess needs his rest."

Everyone piled out, until the only ones left in the room besides Jess were Mom, Luke, and Dr. Wells, and me.

"That means you three, too," she told us.

"One minute?" Mom asked.

Dr. Wells sighed. "One minute." And then she left.

"So it looks like you're staying the night," Luke said. "Do you need me to bring you anything? Books, edible food...?"

Jess grinned. "Nah, I'm pretty beat. I'll probably just go to sleep."

Luke nodded, and Mom took a step forward. "I'm glad you're back, Jess. That was the second time you had us worried like that."

Jess looked at her in surprise. I knew he was thinking 'Since when do you care?', but he bit back the words, replying simply with, " Sorry about that."

She flashed him a tight-lipped smile as the doctor popped her head back into the room.

"Alright, we're leaving." Mom looked at us and rolled her eyes.

"You're fine then?" Luke pressed.

"Fine _and_ dandy."

"I'll be here in the morning."

"Can't wait," Jess replied.

"Bye Jess."

Jess gave Mom a small nod. "Bye Lorelai."

Luke and Mom left the room, and I grabbed something out of my pocket, discreetly thrusting it into his hand under the covers.

I smiled at him, and he grinned back.

"See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," he echoed, his eyes following me as I left the room.

He glanced down in his hand at the cell phone that had just been given to him. With a content smile on his face, he busied himself for awhile, waiting for the phone to ring.

As soon as Mom and I got home, I hurried to my room.

"Planning a jail break?" she joked, following me to my doorway.

"No, just tired. I need my beauty sleep."

As if to emphasize how tired I was, I yawned. She shook her head.

"Don't worry, I'm gone. You can call Jess now."

"I—" I paused, allowing a smile to creep on my face. "You caught me."

She grinned. "Nothing gets past me." She turned around, closing the door behind her.

I immediately grabbed the phone, dialing the number to my cell phone.

__

"Rory Gilmore."

"Sorry, but you sound nothing like me."

__

"Color me shocked."

I laughed. "So how are you doing?"

__

"Better now."

My voice grew serious. "I thought you would be mad at me."

__

"Rory, I—" Jess paused. _"What?"_ He started talking to someone else, a nurse I assume_. "Hey, Rory, apparently I'm not supposed to be on the phone." _Lowering his voice, he added, _"I'll call you in a few."_

"I heard that," the nurse called. I grinned. _"Say goodbye and hand me the phone. You'll get it back when you leave tomorrow. I want you to get your rest."_

Jess mumbled a goodbye, and I hung up the phone. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to wait until tomorrow to talk to him.

Mom burst into the room, after throwing open the door. I jumped. "God, you scared me!" I cried.

"We're throwing a party for Jess tomorrow," she squealed.

"What?"

"At Luke's. I just got off the phone with Luke and we decided to throw a part for Jess. Kind of like a 'glad you're okay' type of thing. What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea."

"Me too. Hey, how come you're not talking to Jess?" she wanted to know.

"The nurse came in and made him get off, claiming he needs his rest."

"Oh. Oh well, you can talk to him at the part tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"You going to sleep now?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

She looked innocent. "Just asking. Are you tired?"

"Not really," I responded. "Once again, I ask 'why'?"

"I want some coffee."

"No you don't, you want some Luke."

She pretended to be shocked by my reply. "How can you even—why would you—I can't believe—" She stopped, trying again. "This trip to Luke's is purely for health reasons," she stated. "It's a life and death matter. You don't want Mommy to die, do you?"

"Your coffee intake is now a life or death matter?" I asked with amusement.

"Is this news to you? Come _on_." She started pulling me from my room.

I pulled my arm back. "Okay, okay. Hold on."

"Hurry. Every minute could be the difference between life and death."

__

"Right."

A/N**: You guys have been so awesome with reviews for the last two chapters. I keep forgetting to **THANK YOU** guys who have reviewed. I really appreciate it. ;) The past few days the story's just been flowin'...no writer's block at all. I know **_exactly_** where I want this story to go and how to end it, and I'm almost there. I'm so close, so close...lol. But then I keep adding all this **_dialogue_** and **details**, it seems to be taking me forever to get there. But I don't want the ending to suck, now do I?? That wouldn't be fair to you guys. So, anyway. **_Thanks_** again for the reviews, look out for the _nex_**


	14. Teary Eyes

****

A/N:: Well, the time has come. Yup, this is the last chapter, and this time I'm not lying. LOL I know I kept saying 'only a few chapters left' and then I just kept writing. But this is definitely the LAST chapter. So let me know what you think, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it for you guys. Also, thanks again for the reviews. I_L_**o**_v_**e**_J_**e**_s_**s, thanks for coming back to my story, and thanks for yur awesome reviews. ;)**

Chapter 14 - Teary Eyes

Eight hours later, Mom and I were sitting at Luke's in front of the counter exactly where we had previously sat last night.

Mom was attempting to start a game of bagel hockey with me, but I wasn't paying attention. The bagel she sent sailing across the counter flew right past me and fell on the floor.

Luke walked over, pausing to whisper in Mom's ear, "You're paying for that."

She instantly spun around on the stool so she was now facing him. Kissing him quickly but firmly on the lips, she asked, "I'm sorry, what?"

"You're uh—you're..." Mom kissed him again, almost teasingly. "You're coffee's on the house."

Her face broke into a grin, and he smiled back, going to take someone's order.

"Did you hear that? I get free coffee today," Mom announced, reaching for the coffeepot that Luke had set down.

"Not all day, just the one cup was free," he called.

"Drat." She looked at me. "What are you and Jess going to do while we get the party ready?" she asked curiously.

I shrugged. "We'll probably just go to the bookstore, then sit on the bridge and read awhile."

"That sounds like fun."

I nodded wordlessly.

"Ror? What's wrong?"

It seems like everyone's been asking me that lately.

"I know it's selfish, but..."

"You wish he remembered all the stuff that happened after the coma," she finished.

I nodded. Mom and I always were on the same page. She always knew what I was thinking.

"Sweetie, it's natural. Not selfish at all. In fact, it's to be expected. Don't worry about it. _Really_," she added, seeing my doubtful expression.

And she always knew just what to say to make me feel better.

I smiled, giving her a hug. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

A few minutes later, Luke left to get Jess. I started to grow nervous at the thought of seeing Jess, and Mom decided I needed to take my mind off of it, so she suggested a game of bagel hockey.

I laughed. "I am beginning to wonder why we ever came up with that game."

"For times like this. Come on, let's play." She went over and picked the bagel off the floor. "We might as well use the same bagel."

Grinning, I set up the 'goal posts' and we started the game.

About half an hour later, Luke's truck pulled in front of the diner. He and Jess came into the diner, and Jess was immediately the center of attention. Everyone looked up and smiled at him, most of them calling out greetings. He even received a few hugs, which he awkwardly and uncomfortably accepted.

After glancing around for a moment and noticing that everyone was still staring at him, Jess turned to Luke. "I'm feeling another weird sense of déjà vu," he said under his breath. "Can we go?"

I stood up and walked over. "Actually, I was hoping you'd want to go to the bookstore with me? I've read and reread everything in my room, and I need some new books."

"I can lend you something," he offered.

"What? No, I—well, okay. I just really wanted to go to the bookstore."

"Let's go."

I smiled. "Great, let me grab my coat." I walked back over to Mom, who handed me my coat.

"Three o'clock," she hissed.

I nodded, wlking back over to Jess. He opened the door for me, and we left the diner.

"Thanks for coming with me," I called to Jess, who was a few aisles over, searching the bookshelves as I was.

"No problem. You can never have too many books, right?"

"No, you can't."

We were quiet for awhile, each determined to find the perfect book. We caught up to each other a few minutes later, and I nodded at the book in his hand. I was curious to see what he had found, since I hadn't found anything so far.

"What's that?"

"I don't know, never heard of it." He handed it to me.

I looked it over. "Me either. It sounds interesting, though."

"Have you found anything yet?" he asked me.

"No, not a thing."

"Here. I'll help you find something."

And so, side by side, we looked through the rows of books until I had found one that sounded interesting. After purchasing the books, we headed outside, and I led the way to the bridge. He followed me, not even needing to ask where we were going.

We sat next to each other, opening our books and engrossing ourselves with its unique tale. After about ten minutes, Jess shut his book.

"Rory?"

"Hm?" I didn't look up from my book.

"Can we talk?"

"Mm hm," I mumbled, still not looking up.

"Can you put the book down?"

"Mm."

Jess gently took the book from my hands and set it down next to his. I looked at him expectantly.

"Okay, sorry, you have my attention."

"Thanks."

He didn't say anything else for a minute, and it seemed like now that he had my attention, he didn't know what to do with it. I don't think he thought very far beyond actually getting my nose out of my book.

"Do you want to talk about why—"

"I kissed you at Sookie's wedding?"

"Yeah."

"It wasn't planned."

"Be that as it may, that still doesn't explain why you did it," he pointed out. "There had to have been some sort of reason behind it. I mean, you're still with Dean."

"Not anymore."

"Right. You _were_," he corrected.

"Well, I...I missed you," I said lamely.

"Rory, there's something I want to tell—"

"Shoot, what time is it?" I asked, cutting him off.

He glanced down at his watch. "Five 'til three," he responded.

"Oh, we should probably be heading back."

He sighed. "Alright."

Once we reached the diner, I could tell that Jess was already suspicious of something. Whether he suspected the party or not, I don't know.

Noticing that all the blinds on the windows were closed, he turned to me. "Okay, what's up?" he demanded.

"Go in and see," I said mysteriously. Then, nervously, I lowered my voice and added, "Don't be mad."

He made a face, and I practically had to drag him across the street to the diner. He opened the door, and—

__

"Surprise!"

Everyone in town, it seemed, had shown up for Jess's party. I realized that I didn't even recognize a lot of the faces.

"What," Jess started, looking around at everyone, "is _this_."

"It's your party, silly," Mom declared. "We're glad you're okay."

Jess looked at Luke, who threw up his hands defensively. "I had nothing to do with this," Luke protested. "It was all _her_." He pointed at Mom. She stared at him in open-mouthed shock.

"What? You thought it was a great idea!" He started to argue, but she interrupted him. "You offered to lend your diner for the party."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Luke glanced at Jess, stage whispering, "She's crazy." He moved his finger in circles by the side of his head, and I couldn't help but laugh.

Mom stared at me accusingly. "Rory! Back me up here!"

"I'm staying out of it."

"Fine," she pouted. She brightened up, however, when Luke brought out the coffee. He sure knew the way to a girl's heart. Mom and Luke walked over to the corner of the diner, speaking to each other in low voices.

Someone put on music, and people started dancing. It was hard, since the diner was packed, but it didn't look like anyone minded.

Jess held out a hand to me, and I grasped it in my own, letting him lead me out onto the makeshift dancefloor. One glance over my shoulder at Mom and Luke told me that they had had the same idea. Mom rested her head on Luke's shoulder, her eyes closed.

I bit my lip as Jess's arm circled around my waist, bringing me closer and snapping my mind back to him. I slowly looked up at him, and his eyes met with mine. His face was now inches away from mine, and looking into his eyes like this, it was like I was looking right into his soul. Gradually, he inched even closer. I could feel his warm breath on my face. I closed my eyes in anticipation, and he didn't keep my waiting long. His lips lightly brushed across mine.

My eyelids fluttered open as I realized that that was all I was going to get. A little taste of what, in the past few weeks, I had grown accustomed to receiving.

I felt Jess pull away slightly, and I gazed at him in confusion. Had I done something wrong?

He quited my fears with his next words. "I have something for you," he whispered in my ear.

My eyes sparkled. "It's your party, I should have something for _you_."

He smiled in response, reaching for my hand. Wordlessly, he led me outside. He walked over to Luke's truck and reached inside through the open window. Seconds later, I was being handed a carefully wrapped package. I took it in my hands and looked up at him again.

He nodded at my present. "Open it," he instructed.

I didn't need to be told twice. I ripped the paper off the box I held and, opening the box, I pulled out what was inside. My breath caught in my throat as my eyes fell on what I had just unwrapped.

"You remembered," I breathed, looking to him for an answer.

He smiled down at me, and I felt my eyes well up with sudden tears. He wiped them away, and I closed my eyes as his hand touched my cheek. I felt his lips brush my forehead, and it was at that moment, I realized that my Jess was back. He was back, and so was his memory, and I had never felt as happy as I did right now.

I opened my eyes, glancing down at the snow globe in my hands. All I could think was how elated I was, and how grateful I was that he remembered. Grateful that he remembered _me_.

I felt content in his arms, and I couldn't wait to see what there was in store for us in the future. Fortunately for me, I didn't have to.

**A/N:: Well?? How was the ending?? I actually like it, but I'm biting my fingernails, wanting to know if it was good enuff in you guys' eyes. So please review and let me know. I'm excited to be finished with this story, even though it was fun to write. But now I get to work on a new story. I already have the first chapter done, so expect it to be up soon. ;)**


End file.
